She's Engaged
by valenelle
Summary: Commodore Jack has made a deal to bring the baron and his fiancée across the Atlantic for their wedding - without the knowledge of who this fiancée happens to be.
1. Some

**A/N:** Welcome to my new story. This is mainly Romance, but has a bit of Drama as well. I hope you'll find this work entertaining to read and that you'll like it.

I will keep uploading the other stories as well alongside this one. Primarily The Man From Apartment 512 as I have those chapters done already (needs simple editing to avoid typos as much as possible).

 **I will upload The Man From Apartment 512 tomorrow (Saturday 24.06.17).**

If you have read Como la flor and remember it – this story is a bit in a similar section. Except that this is not exactly an AU.

I had this story finished on my computer (I have written tons of stories I have not uploaded), so alongside TMFA 512 I just need to edit the chapters. Thought that I just may as well upload it so someone can read it and hopefully like it (:

Mostly, this will be from Jack's point of view.

Summary: Jack has signed a deal to become a Commandeer, bringing the Baron and his fiancée across the Atlantic for their wedding in New England - without the knowledge of whom this fiancée is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter I

* * *

"Engaged," he mutters under his breath.

Why do people get engaged?

Why do people get married?

Ugh.

He will never understand that.

Disgusting is what it is.

Nonetheless will he understand how that infernal piece of a metal can define that another man possess her.

She is standing further away and smiles widely to a girlfriend she is saying goodbye to and the grand diamond is shimmering by the bright sunlight.

Unbelievable a man has managed to trick her into this. His woman has been hunted down into an engagement. TO ANOTHER MAN.

It is insane such a little piece of jewel carries such power.

It is plain stupidity.

Stupid, how foolishly she grins.

Stupid, how dreamy her eyes are.

A handsome man, possessing this ring - and soon woman, grabs her hand and kisses it.

Her smile grows.

This wooden and neatly formed railing is almost not holding his balance straight anymore. He has to take a step backwards and face his supposedly loyal friend.

Supposedly.

He still is.

It is injustice to put him to blame for persuading the two best friends and companions into this task. Or mission.

It is a mission and it might as well be called one. Indeed, when going over the tasks that have to get executed.

He remembers well how he got the proposal from Gibbs.

They were rising from the muddy London street, having been thrown out from this immensely popular pub. In search of a proper woman for the night, somehow they had upset the wrong persons and without any particular power of sorts; the doors separated when the duo was aggressively shoved outside. For that moment, Jack had cursed about losing some good old piracy fuel.

Below this shelter they found, Gibbs had eventually opened his mouth as Jack brushed his hat. When putting it back on top of his head, the wet hat had plashed water all over his face.

"There is this… Baron," Gibbs began.

Jack was not hearing him out.

"His men approached me a few days ago," he went on.

Jack's eyes still scanned the building which they had been thrown out of. Somewhere there, there must be a way in.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Baron George Baines is getting married in New England. Since half the ocean is threatening him, he asked for our assistance. He needs to get him and his bride safely across the Atlantic Ocean."

Sneakily, Jack snatched a bottle of rum from a passing walker's pocket, revealing his excellence in pick pocketing.

"Baron Baines," Jack starts distantly before taking a swig of the rum. "Why, in the bloody world, would we come help that scumbag, Master Gibbs?"

"He..," Gibbs trails off. "Offers us... or rather you, to bring his fleet over the sea, get titled Commandeer and end up in history books."

Jack gulped down the rum he had let stay in his mouth. "Are ye sayin' I'll be a Commandeer?"

"Aye."

"That be even better than Captain."

"Aye."

Slowly Jack nodded. "What's the catch?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing really. He has knowledge ye be knowin' the seas as good as the palm of yer hand. And he needs it if he shall cross the sea unscratched."

It was then Jack nodded in final agreement. "Then we shall give him his convoy." Jack stood up with his hands out and a quirky grin. "What do ye say?"

"Glad we are on terms with this."

* * *

"I am expected to share a ship with _her_."

It is not easy to tell if Jack is leaving a statement or question in the air.

Gibbs approaches the railing where Jack previously had been standing and gazes over the harbor. The woman is unknowing of her little audience from the vessel she soon has to board.

With this red dress, she looks absolutely divine. Long brown curls reaching further down her back and it is something with her glowing face that is just too attractive.

"Remember, Jack," Gibbs shouts over his shoulder. "We can steal all of this fleet after seeing our names in the history books we signed our deal on."

With his flamboyance steps, Jack once again approaches the railing. He leans onto it and examines the harbor, once again realizing his eyes get caught on her.

Suddenly the man, Baron George Baines, reaches out for her hand which he tenderly places a kiss on. She blushes and Jack has to roll his eyes at the sight.

Was this something he wants to endure?

It is silly. Love is silly.

And stupid.

Even more silly and stupid when it comes from _her_. Has she stumbled on a stone and cracked her head a bit? How in the world can she otherwise want to marry? Marry anybody else but Jack.

He feels as if he is betrayed. Even if that is not logical at all.

And at the same time, Jack feels the losing battle. The contest he entered many years ago and now officially lost.

Damn Baines. Or whatever his name is. Bloody Baines.

"I don't think, eh, Gibbs that I can do this," Jack gestures towards the scene on the harbor with a nod from his head.

"Oh, Jack," Gibbs says. "I thought ye were over-."

"I am!" He cuts Gibbs off. He then holds his hands out as if he tries to either convince Gibbs, or his inner self. "I be just somewhat tired of bein' 'round a complete lunatic. And – a man psychopath hot on the lunatic's tail."

"B-but Jack," Gibbs begins to hurry after Jack who walks with firm steps towards the boarding plank.

With a white suit and golden decorations, Baron George boards the ship. He glows at the sight of his fleet all around the harbor. He is a very wealthy man, and was born with a so-called silver spoon in his mouth. He has never had to do much in life to succeed. But indeed, does he have a mind of business.

His fingers snap to a servant who hurries up the boarding plank, clearly struggling with the heavy chest he carries.

"Place that inside my quarters," Baron George demands.

When the sweaty servant does not manage to lift it up from placing it onto the ground, Baron George's hand moves to finger on the pistol he has in his pocket.

At once by the sight, the servant lets out a groan and lifts the heavy chest to carry it into Baron George's quarters.

"Baron," Jack shouts and raises his finger as to announce something. His mouth opens as he will go on and inform the Baron of him quitting this job before it will go out of hand.

"Commandeer Sparrow," the Baron shuts Jack up in greeting before he has time to do so.

Jack freezes.

Commandeer Sparrow?

That sounds... bloody good.

Bloody darn good.

"I just wanted to announce that even though... what you may be – I am happy that you decided to guard me overseas. It will be much needed, considering the bribe which unfortunately leaked to these angered people."

The man is not a gentleman, precisely. Jack considers again declining when he glances over the railing and sees the lady nicely placing a sympathetic hand on the servant who had struggled with the chest. She says something compassionate to him and they share a warm smile.

"I have angered many people, and surely some will try to hurt me – or someone I love."

At those last words, Jack's eyes drifts back to the Baron just to go back to the lady.

"I, and my fiancée will feel safe under your watch, Commandeer Sparrow."

Jack catches one last glimpse of her and then swallows. He fakes a smile.

"It'll be my pleasure."

The Baron smiles. "The charts are in the quarters to the left, where you will stay."

Jack does an "Ay-ay Captain". It is an odd feeling to it all. Kind of, noble feeling? The Baron reflects it before the two part.

Jack heads to the quarters to the left and Gibbs is hot on his heels.

The Baron himself hurries to the boarding plank and reaches his hand out to his fiancée.

"My lady," he speaks, fawning over her and she takes in the vessel.

The deck is decorated with golden linings, the wooden railings are finely curved. Mahogany doors and marble doorknobs.

"It's breath-taking," she admits.

The Baron laughs and shakes his head in amusement before nodding in agreement, believing she refers to the lavish boat he has adjusted just for her.

She walks across the deck and places her silk gloved hands onto the railing to gaze into the horizon.

"The view," she lets out.

The Baron wears a frown for a brief second. "Oh... I thought..," he trails off. He shakes his head and approaches her, standing beside her with his hand on her back. "It is," he admits to her statement.

Sailors load the very last suppliers onto the ship and their closest servants have boarded another ship already. Some have started to sail already and The Baron waves to his servant.

"Bring out Commandeer Sparrow. I need a word with him."

The vessel departs from the harbour and the lady coughs.

"George?" she questions. "Commandeer... what?"

"Sparrow?"

"Sparrow?" she wonders if this is really happening or if she is dreaming. Maybe lots of men carried the surname Sparrow? Maybe lots of people were sailing ships, were captains and also capable of being a commandeer? AND were named Sparrow?

"Oh, forgive me, darling. You haven't even met the Commandeer!" George lets out.

As if on cue, Commandeer Sparrow walks out on deck with Gibbs once again hot on his heels.

"Wouldn't it be better if we took to the left? That island be... fishy, and ye know that," Gibbs tries to convince Jack.

Jack himself stops tracks when seeing _her_.

Not only that.

But she sees _him_.

Her eyes widen and it seems as if she takes a step back. This cannot be happening. With a brief glance, she looks up to the sky and wonders if it is her dear Mama pulling this prank on her or if it is her upset Father wanting to give her his revenge.

"There you are," George waves Jack over and she feels how he locks her eyes. "I have not presented the two of you."

Jack approaches and she feels how her heart is pumping way faster than it is supposed to.

He himself examines her carefully. That lady has always had him in the palm of her hand, as Gibbs liked to point out. Even if she is this beauty, and always have been; there is something much deeper. As a connection on a deeper level. And that truly scares the hell out of him.

In a way, he wants to leave and never look back. Yet, there is another force that works as a magnet, somehow magically pulling him towards her.

He clears his throat and reaches out his hand. Shakily she does the same but he is fast to grab a hold of it and place a lingering kiss on it. Her skin burns against his lips and he wonders if there are a thunderstorm coming or simply his vision seeing lighting.

"Commandeer Jack Sparrow, this is my fiancée. My future wife – Lady Angelica Teach."

He says nothing and nor does she.

"Angelica, this is Commandeer Jack Sparrow."

He bows and when she returns to reality, she quickly but shakily curtsies as she is under watch of her George.

Jack turns to the Baron.

"In fact, we've met before."

Angelica's eyes shoots open and she throws him warning and worried eyes.

George looks surprised. "You have?"

Jack glows but tries to pretend being partly ashamed. "Aye, kind of stole something from her father."

"Oh," George says.

Angelica is fast to speak. She has to remember to kill Jack for this.

"It was only short on the seas. He encountered my Father."

Jack looks between the two.

George explains himself. "I was just... surprised a woman like you had encountered a pirate."

At once, Angelica puts on her more manipulative side. Jack sees it right away and has to roll his eyes but George is absolutely in trance.

Tenderly she places her thumb on his stubby chin to rub him softly there. "Unfortunately you cannot hide at all times."

At that she throws another glare to Jack before quickly sweetly smile to George.

He pulls her close with his arm and looks to Jack, chuckling. "No criminal will ever be close to you again, darling. Now this pirate man will work for us a Commandeer, bring you safely to New England and there you shall have your finest days."

He is so sweet. At least to her. He truly is.

Jack examines the couple with a fling of a tugging feeling, specially at the sight of physical contact between the two. There has been a time when he used to go mad over that and crush any man crossing her way. Maybe he still does, in a way.

Does that man treat her better than he used to?

Is that man better than he is?

Obviously.

For starters, The Baron has not left her an awful amount of times.

The very last time Jack was with her, he had spent those wonderful nights at the Spanish coast before leaving at sunrise and never looking back.

He left her when she was going to become a nun, already corrupted. He left her at Sola Fide Beach in the Caribbean. She left him after the wedding celebrations between Mr Turner's son and Hector Barbossa's daughter. He left her when their two vessels met on the Atlantic Ocean. She left him after almost having him proposing to her in Madrid. And then, he finally left her after the random encounter in Cádiz.

Or was it "random"? He had not heard the rumors of Blackbeard's daughter being seen on a ship heading to Cádiz, had he? And he had not followed it like a love-struck puppy with tongue hanging out of the mouth. No, not at all.

It is just this simple addiction that drew him towards her, simple as that.

The back and forth relationship torn her apart, and Jack knows that. Still, he had always found it impossible to engage into intimacy with her and then pull away, afraid of commitment.

Or rather - afraid of what commitment feelings she awakened in him.

She, does not know of that though.

George excuses the two of them as they walk towards their quarters, the lady having one herself. She looks over her shoulder and when their eyes meet, she quickly look away.

Gibbs who has remained behind Jack during the whole event, finally lets out the breath he does not know he had held in.

"Almost thought for a moment ye were to spill the truth."

Jack gives him a glare sideways over his shoulder and marches up towards the helm.

"What truth."

Gibbs hurries after him up the stairs.

"That you are in love with the Baron's fiancée."

Jack swirls around and raises his index finger warningly. "Am not."

Gibbs' eyebrows are quirked. "Denied if for years now, Sparrow. Isn't about time to just... admit it?"

Jack pretends being busy examining the maps while he retorts. "Admit what? That she is a maniac. A crazy damsel tryin' to make my life miserable any chance she gets."

Gibbs sighs and sits down on the railing. He takes a swig of a bottle of rum.

"How exactly is she making yer life miserable right now?" he questions. Jack turns pale as he knows where Gibbs is heading. "By actually being in love and engaged to another man – right in front of yer face."

This glare Jack shoots is the final one. He spins the helm so fast it catches a hold of a rope that swings past Gibbs, shoving him over the railing and he falls headlong down onto deck.

He grunts at Jack who peers down. Without standing up, the first mate takes another swig of the rum.

"Ye just proved it," he mutters under his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the start of this story. If you read TMFA 512 you'll see the newest chapter tomorrow. I hope you liked this start of this story, but you are very welcome to tell m your opinion. Either in PM or in a review. I appreciate all kinds of response as I want to improve as a writer.**


	2. People

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! Hope you will like chapter 2.**

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter II

* * *

Jack spends most of his days commandeering the ships, going back and forth between them. At points he swings himself through ropes hanging from masts and lands onto another deck of another ship within this fleet. He just has to keep focusing on the goal; bringing the Baron safely to New England. And, keep away from Angelica. He does feel uncomfortable under her very watchful gaze.

She keeps pretending she is not looking at him, but he does catch her glances every so often and she keeps looking away, as if she in the first place never really stared at him.

Of course, but he would deny it, she would catch him do the very same.

But he never speaks to her, nor she to him.

Only when something necessary has to be said, that is to say.

She is standing inside a cabin, trying out dresses as one of her closer maids is helping her out of it with help from the seamstress.

"I am not sure... what do you think?"

The maid shakes her head.

"Lady Angelica, I am-."

"Stop titling me," Angelica accuses. "My husband is another ship."

The maid tilts her head in amusement. "Lady Angelica," she persists. "I am not in a position to give you any sort of advice. I am just a plain maid."

Angelica rolls her eyes. "You are a woman, and so am I." Completely dismissing their different standards in life.

The maid smiles slightly and the seamstress hides her own grin.

It is unusual, extremely unusual, to meet someone not living in the clouds from an upper class.

"Well," the maid starts uncertainly. "I personally prefer the other one. Something with the tail just seems more... right."

Angelica meets the maid's eyes and for a brief moment, she wonders if she regrets speaking her mind to her superior.

But then Angelica eventually nods. "You are probably right. It sounds legit," she motions to the other white gown hanging on a closet door. "Let's try it again."

Jack is outside on a nearby ship. By coincidence he sees the female figure of Angelica in a white dress through a square-like window.

She is being treated like royalty.

Well, she certainly deserves being treated like a queen. But he just finds it somewhat odd the rest of the world in fact agreed with him.

Something is just not right.

When he sees her tap a sailor's shoulder and is properly assisted over a boarding plank to another ship, Jack takes a step aside from the helm. He is about to head down the stair to deck when Gibbs stops his tracks.

"Don't."

Jack looks innocent. "Don't what?"

Gibbs' look at him knowingly.

"Ye need to choose, Jack."

Jack's eyebrow quirks as he removes one of Gibbs arms that blocks the way to the stair. He heads down it with Gibbs hurrying behind him.

"Choose?" he questions over his shoulder.

"Aye. Between havin' her or havin' yer name engraved into the official books forever."

Jack shakes his head. "Whatever ye be naggin' 'bout, Master Gibbs. There be nothin' to worry 'bout. Believe me when I say she barely exists to me."

Gibbs snorts in disbelief.

Jack pulls out a boarding plank and wobbles with his hands reached out to keep his balance when walking on it. He almost loses his balance, causing Gibbs to nervously press his palm over his face to cover the sight of an unstable Jack.

Somehow, the Commandeer manages it over to the other vessel. And there _she_ stands, at the railing. The captain Jack has hired is not even behind the helm. He is enjoying a bottle of rum in company of a sailor and they seem to be way into their conversation to take a note their superior's fiancée has boarded the deck.

It is sundown and the sun is glazing in a red color. Angelica looks right at it into the horizon and waves her fan slowly to keep herself cool. She does not seem to notice Jack's presence until he opens his mouth, as she immediately tenses.

"Always underestimating yer skills of technique. But how, tell me, did ye manage to put on this show of bein' such a royal damsel?"

He places himself beside her and sees how her lean fingers clench into the wooden railing. Her thumb rubs it and her shoulders sink. She must be relaxing now.

When her hand moves to her cleavage, Jack is the one grabbing a hold of the railing. What is she doing?

For the first time, she turns to him.

From her cleavage, she has fumbled up a piece of paper which she pushes against Jack's chest.

The motion astonishes him. The touch causes him his eyes to flash as he for this moment wants to grab her wrist and pull her towards him.

He meets her eyes and suddenly her lower lips hangs slightly open. Those kissable lips he every now and then used to devour.

Now, they are off limits as long as he wants to stay alive.

He looks down onto the paper he presses against his chest with his hand and unfolds it.

"Lady Angelica Teach, daughter of deceased wealthy merchant Lord Peter Teach."

Jack looks up and catches her eyes again. He turns the paper and points with his index finger at the stamp.

"Who'd ye bribed for this?"

She rolls her eyes and snatches the paper back to her. "Nobody."

Jack chuckles tauntingly. "What'd ye had to do to get it then?"

His indication towards her boobs causes her to gasp. She hits hit arm with the back of her hand but his smile only grows larger. It is not a harmful hit, rather playful.

She is glowing and he winks at her. She blushes and looks away, turning her gaze back to the horizon. Instead of having her stare him down, she glances to him in the corner of her eyes.

When he sees the stone on her finger, shimmering by the glow of the burning sun, something in him freezes. Angelica notices it and moves her other hand on top of it, covering the sight from Jack.

"You should leave this ship, cariño."

He does not know what that means in Spanish, but if it meant something bad – she would have spoken wittily and not with such a soft voice.

"Scared of Mr Baron?"

That causes Angelica to laugh. She looks to Jack and he draws in his breath.

Whenever her eyes meet his, it is as if the world stops spinning. How stupid that may sound. She holds his gaze and he cannot think of anything but of how they possibly could have ended up there.

She used to be his. His woman, the lady he has around his arm. The one waking up in his bed, joining him on islands and fighting by his side on deck.

"No," she speaks. When her gaze falls to the sea beside them, she shakes her head as if amused and smiles slightly. When she meets his eyes again, she seems very content and clearly speaks the truth. Perhaps that is why it stings Jack as if someone had hit him with a sword. "I am truly happy. We, are very happy together."

Jack swallows.

Dear God.

"And I cannot wait to marry him," she follows. "I love him."

Jack eyes her and nods once very slowly. "I see."

There is something quite beautiful with how they look into each other eyes, yet hurtful.

"Commandeer Sparrow!"

They are interrupted by a sailor who waves to him from another ship. Angelica watches Jack intently as he leaves her and wanders across the deck to the other railing.

"Spill."

"There be suspicious ships ahead, Commandeer."

Jack nods. "Enemies, then," he mumbles to himself. "Find the Baron!" he shouts.

"Ay-ay Captain!" the sailor shouts and hurries off.

Jack looks over his shoulder to Angelica.

She seems puzzled.

"You will go to a ship in the middle," Jack decides for her and points into the middle of the large group of ships.

She frowns.

"Oh, please. I can surely-."

With something between his flamboyance steps and very firm ones, he snatches his fingers to three nearby sailors and points to Angelica.

"Make sure she gets into the head ship alongside the Baron."

"Jack?! You know I hate it when you mandarme, como si fueras mi jefe."

Off in duty, Jack jumps onto another ship.

"All man on posts!" he shouts and heads over yet to another ship, causing all working sailors and soldiers to prepare for a possible battle.

He eventually finds the Baron and approaches the table on which he has an unfolded map.

"My suggestion be goin' to the right of this," Jack motions with his index finger along the map as if he invisibly draws a line. He brings up his binocular and checks out the ships. He gives it to the baron. "Does it look like enemies?"

"It does."

Jack then snatches his fingers to Gibbs to approach the table. He points at it.

"This manoeuvre Gibbs. Make sure everybody knows it."

Gibbs nods and does an 'Aye, Captain', before he runs off, shouting orders to everybody.

Jack climbs up onto the helm and the Baron heads after him.

"Mr Baron..," Jack starts. "Ye should hide somewhere further behind. No offence."

"Non-taken," he responds. "But where is Angelica?"

Jack nods to the ships behind him. "Commanded her to get somewhere at the back in the middle."

That is when the first booming sound erupts. The only ship ahead of them is hit and their front line begins to shoot back cannon balls.

The Baron jumps and Jack has to roll his eyes at the sight. Still, he has a job to get executed and has no time in baby-sitting the Baron.

He gestures to the ships behind. "Please, Baron Baines."

George nods in agreement.

"It sounds like a thoughtful plan, Commandeer."

He runs off behind.

The first ship is lost as the men falls into the water. The few who manage jump over to another ship help the ones in the water, while the rest fights the enemy-ships that have reached them.

Jack pulls out his sword but stops tracks as he watches yet another one of his own ships get ambushed.

"Gibbs!" he hollers.

Gibbs stops tracks from a few ships further away. Among the thundering noise he manages to hear Jack's upset voice call.

"Why aren't anybody watching the left?!"

"I'll fix it!" he promises in a shout before he is off.

"Ye better," Jack mutters. Too many men were in the water, but fortunately – the enemies have lost more to the sea.

"Commandeer!"

Baron Baines' voice is heard. Jack has to turn around to the back of the ship to see him at the head vessel in the middle.

"She is not here!"

For a brief moment, Jack freezes, immediately alerted.

He spins around and scans the view around them. Ships at the front are under attack and men were fighting.

Why can she not just ever for once listen to him?

Then he sees her. The perfect bakery in form of a wide dress holding a sword in her hands as she fights two men.

That woman...

At once Jack jumps down right onto another ship's deck to run across it and jump yet over to yet another one. It takes three ships until he reaches her.

He kicks one of the men away from her which lets her fight off one of them on her own.

"I told ye to not stay here!"

Jack takes over and pushes her aside as he fights down the man into the water.

"I am a good fighter and I can help!" she retorts.

A man swings his sword towards her and she has to step aside but loses balance and falls into the water.

Of course, she just has to.

Jack swings his sword towards the man and fights him off before he hurries to the railing.

She is nowhere in sight.

"Angelica?!" he calls.

Without further thought, as by instinct, Jack is diving into the water. She is now anywhere around below water.

Panic starts to increase in Jack. For the very first time his heart starts to race. He feels sick to his stomach and continuously dive below surface.

Then he finds her.

She hangs over a wooden chest in the water and he quickly swims over. Just in time, he kicks away the man who was about to stab her.

She coughs water but Jack does not let her rest there. He grabs her waist and begins to swim back to the ship. Damn dress she wears. It is very unpractical in water.

Two sailors throws down a rope which he is fast to grab a steady hold on. The arm he has around her is firm as if frightened to death of losing her.

She continues to cough when they are being pulled up and pushes him away when reaching deck.

"I had full control of myself!"

Jack ignores her and points to the sailors.

"I command ye to take her to the head ship and if ye don't... So help me."

When hearing that she does an attempt in leaving but they grab her mid-air to force her to the ship.

"Jack!"

He can hear her shouting for him but he has to do this for her. She is an excellent fighter. And stubborn like no one else. But he cannot stand the thought of her harming herself.

He simply turns on his heels.

He has a battle to win.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Still a little introduction! :)**


	3. Wait

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful praise! I love it. It makes me so happy to see that someone enjoys reading my fictions and it is what motivates me to upload them instead of keeping them to myself. So THANK YOU.

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter III

* * *

Ships are ruined but most are intact.

The enemies' ships have turned and fortunately not too many men were lost. Barely a single one of Jack's, which is bragged victoriously by the Baron. The night has fallen upon them but the torches do lit the otherwise pitch dark night.

Jack received the invitation to join the Baron for dinner, but he really still considers declining. If there is ever a chance of facing Angelica, he somehow wants to avoid that moment. But something in him urged him to do the opposite, so there he stands quite torn in front of a mirror.

He knows she is upset with him. She will probably blame him for her fall and tell him off about how she was doing just fine until he came along. Those are usually the words.

If they would have been on terms, as in her only seeing him - they would have continued that fight. Later on, the fight would dissolve into a heated intimate moment against a nearby wall.

That is how it usually was.

For the first time, he is in fact dressed up as a true commandeer.

As if on cue, Gibbs enters the cabin unannounced and pulls his hand over his eyes to cover the sight.

"My eyes! My eyes!" he lets out and blindly searches for the binocular he in the first place was looking for.

Jack flinches in surprise and examines his friend.

Gibbs finds the binocular with his hand and snatches it.

"Gibbs?"

"Ye be wearin' such a white shirt my eyes burn."

Jack chuckles. He has probably never worn such a white piece of clothing, let alone - owned one. "It appears noble, aye?"

Gibbs scoffs. "Aye," and leaves.

The commandeer remains in front of the mirror. He does look handsome. At least that night.

Maybe the chance of sweeping Angelica off her feet by his charms and clean look will make her less determined to stab his back when turning around.

The image of her in the water, the men reaching out with aim to really hurt her; those pictures sting in his mind.

He feels sick and a sensation of anger arises within. Any bastard laying a hand on her, will not be able to lay that hand elsewhere, no more. Not ever. Nobody touches his precious jewel. She may not belong to him anymore, but she will always be looked after by him. That drip has her now.

His eyes were peering and when noticing his raging expression in the reflection, he softens.

She is unharmed, is she not? And she seems happy.

She is probably already attending the dinner in company of her so-called love.

Jack almost pities her. Or him.

What that man caused to make Angelica wear a diamond ring for him; Jack will never understand. How in the world someone manage to trick his little jewel into putting that ring on for a lifelong promise? - He shall never really understand. And for her to actually prefer another man over Commandeer Sparrow himself, is another thought that he cannot find an answer to.

And surely, just as he predicts, Angelica is sitting in front of the baron.

"Baroness Angelica."

Is that how she will be titled? Baroness?

How fancy.

Jack could never have provided her such a fine title. He was a plain pirate. Then captain. Now commandeer. But a fine and dirty baron, that is something he will never be.

Is that why she jumps right into the arms of such a 'noble' man first chance she gets?

Jack wears dull eyes in his bitterness.

By the way Angelica looks as if she is frozen with spoon in hand, leaning against the plate and how the baron wears a raised eyebrow; Jack realizes he had not thought that silently but actually in fact spoken it.

"Baroness Angelica," he repeats and puts on a fake smile. Angelica sees it, rolls her eyes and returns to moving the spoon in circles. "That'll be yer title."

"Wonderful title, isn't it?" George wonders. "Beautiful combination I must say." He looks at Angelica and now it is Jack who has to roll his eyes when witnessing her wink to George.

He plops down aggressively onto the chair next to Angelica and ends up kind of too close to her in what is appropriate.

She jumps and shoots him a discreet glare but the baron does not notice any of the intentions.

George snatches his fingers and a group of servants appear to remove the metallic tops of the plates to reveal exquisitely well executed meals.

"Feist your eyes, Commandeer."

Jack nods once.

The baron pours three glasses with red wine.

When Angelica reaches her hand out to take her glass, Jack's hand brushes against it and he can feel how it tingles.

Oh, Angelica sweetness.

She glances to him and he meets her eyes, causing her to immediately look away and blush.

In turn, that causes Jack's mouth to twist in his try-out of not grinning widely. So he still have that effect on her, huh?

He smirks and she takes a deep calming breath when noticing it.

"The sight is... lovely," Jack admits and glances to Angelica. She blushes again by how almost... raspy the words come out.

The baron does not take a note of the situation though and naively digs into the food. Jack gestures for Angelica to do so but she awaits, apparently scared of the possibility of touching him again. Firstly after Jack has finished filling his plate, she dares reaching her hands all over the table to fill her own porcelain plate.

She raises her glass to adjoin George's toast when Jack softly places his other hand on her lap. She jumps and knocks her knee into the table but manages to keep her glass with red wine intact. Fortunately.

Both Jack and George turn to her.

She shakes her head.

"Too hot," she shakes her head and gestures to the piece of meat with a missing bite.

Too hot.

Indeed, huh.

Under his touch, he can feel how she tenses. She keeps glancing to him, probably in want of shooting him death glares. Although, she is unable to do so as her fiancée is opposite them.

She keeps drinking wine. More than she usually does. Jack cannot tell if that is a new habit of hers, or if she simply does it to calm her nerves when being in his presence.

Quite an ego he contains, right?

Right.

Throughout the night, the baron jokes about how easy it was so win the battle. What a lunatic, aye? Baron Baines did precisely nothing in combat, yet spoke of it as if it was a piece of cake. Jack has to agree and decides that drinking too much that night will not be the best of decisions. They are still around enemies that can strike whenever and wherever. Baron Baines would not be of much help if it happened.

And he has no intention of letting Angelica get hurt.

He means – him, Commandeer Jack Sparrow not ending up in history books.

Aye. That is why he chose to take this mission. Because he wants to immortalize his name. Not because of a woman. But because of his legend.

Still, his hand somehow moves higher and higher on her thigh and it is not first until George gestures to a servant that Jack takes the opportunity in hand. His hand is touching her inner thigh and he leans in to her to catch her eyes as if he is about to kiss her. She pulls away as she jumps up to stand and his hand falls to her now empty wooden chair. He awakens from the motion and realize what he almost did in front of the baron.

Both him and George stand up to bow politely.

"Goodnight," she speaks softly.

She wanders over, obviously very well aware of Jack's eyes burning on her when she tips her toes to be able to kiss George's cheek. He flushes and grins to her like a lovesick puppy.

"Angelica..."

When she pulls back, her hand caresses his stubble cheek as she intently holds his gaze.

Jack stands still in front of his chair, fuming at the sight. What the bloody hell?

His jaw clenches and he has to look away. Well, again – he could not care less. She is getting married and he is happy for her. Since he himself never married her, even stayed with her for a longer moment, it is only fair to set her free to someone else.

But why... why does it sting him that badly?

Slowly, he moves his gaze back to the duo. She leaves the room, saying goodnight and excusing herself. But Jack barely hears a word. She has made sure her hips move more than usual as she walks, probably very well aware of Jack's staring.

They bare engage in another conversation when the baron also nods his goodnight and leaves as well.

Jack remains on his spot and he tries to convince his mind to just go back to his cabin for a good night's sleep. For once.

Yet, he cannot explain how his legs bring him straight to Angelica's cabin, pushing her doors open and closing them swiftly behind himself.

She is reflecting herself in the mirror while brushing her long hair. She meets his eyes in the mirror and her eyes widen.

Even so, she does not seem surprised. Nor does she turn around.

Jack can feel his hands tremble when he place them on her upper arms, sort of hugging her from behind.

"I know ye always wanted a family," he begins, his face buried in her neck to take in her scent. For that moment her eyes flutter closed. "But is this man really the one?"

She chuckles but lets him hold her. "He's a good man."

"He is a criminal in disguise."

That causes Angelica to spin around. She keeps the closeness though and is dangerously close to his lips. When her gaze falls upon them, Jack smirks. He can see she wants to devour them, but for some obvious reason; she resists.

"Well," she starts. " _You_ are a criminal in disguise."

Jack smiles. "My point exactly."

She looks up to him under her long black lashes and seems to be equally lost in the moment just as he is. There is just so much into it. Too much. Too many things have occurred between them. Everything from pure happiness to pure hatred. Frustration, bittersweet memories and the most ecstatic ones.

When she opens her mouth, she is whispering.

"Let me be happy, Jack," she pleads. "For once, don't ruin this for me. Let me have happiness."

Jack frowns in pain. He does not know if it is the words of always hurting her that pain him, or the fact that he is not her definition of happiness any longer.

Her eyes are teary but she fights to keep her posture.

He cups her face and leans down to brush his lips against hers. Her breath hitches but no kiss.

"I promise."

He presses a kiss on the side of her mouth, kind of aiming to her cheek but leaving it partly on her lips.

He will promise that. He will have to promise that.

He is losing her. And there is not a damn thing he can he do about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Jack...**


	4. A

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Wow, it makes me so happy to see that some like to read it. Thank you!

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter IV

* * *

The Azores Islands, notable for the exotic animals and crystal blue water. Kind of green-ish in fact. They do not really need to make a stop there, but the baron had the night before crossed deck with a bouquet of red flowers when Jack's comment, stopped the man to a halt.

By the view of the flowers, Jack only shook his head.

"She prefers white roses."

The baron frowned. "And how would you..," he silenced and whirled around as he scanned the surrounding ships. "Where will I find any?"

Jack nonchalantly passed him towards his very own cabin. "The Azores."

By the love of Angelica, they set anchor there. Jack uses the opportunity to stock the ships with food and other necessities and blames the stop at the island on that.

He manages to keep away from her well. Barely any interactions at all. He focuses on the maps and spends more time than really necessary with his first mate. Gibbs enjoys feeling needed for once. Usually Jack runs everything on his own and he simply gets the easy task of shouting the orders to all. But now, he has an opportunity to let his brain think out great routes to avoid Baron Baines' enemies. He contains quite a few.

Even so, when she is off alone with the baron, Jack sends off his men.

"Watch her."

The sailor's eyebrow is quirked. "Which lady?"

Jack's eyes peers, revealing he is not up for a joke. "Is there any other?"

When the first sailor is off, Jack grabs the collar of another one. "And make sure she thinks it be the baron who sent ye."

"Aye, Commandeer."

The baron smiles by the sight of the sailors guarding their backs. They walk as bodyguards a few steps behind, and he knows it is Jack who has sent them. He has to mentally remind himself to thank him afterwards. That he had not thought of that himself?

Angelica is hugging George close, thankful for him looking out for her. Naturally, she would not have done so if she knew Jack is the one keeping her back protected.

"How thoughtful of you," she speaks and meets the baron's eyes as they stroll. He grins as response.

And she truly glows during brunch, she glows when he buys her a necklace. She glows when he is off to meet up with his staff members to inform them to where to place all the items he has bought on the island. She glows in the moonlight.

That is also when Angelica is leaning against a tree and views the ocean. There is something peaceful with the sea at night. Hearing the waves roll up onto the beach and pull back. Her favorite moments in her life definitely were the ones she has spent on the beach at night. Always in company of... Jack.

She sighs and takes a deep breath.

Stop thinking about him. She has got to stop thinking about him. How he tenderly grabbed her legs when she parted them, how they became one and how her nails dug into the flesh of his back. The cold of the chilly night sand against her back or the hard wooden palm tree when being lifted against it.

She feels flushed and is about to leave when the voice stops her tracks.

"Ye should not be out here alone."

And now she knows he is the one who sent off the sailors to watch her.

Not for her and the baron.

For _her_.

He appears from the shadows and she silently prays he has not watched her for too long.

He opens his mouth again and leans against a tree near her. "Certainly at this hour."

She scolds him and is quite uncomfortable under his stare. She folds her arms and is at once in defensive mood; he can tell.

"I can handle myself thank you."

He nods slowly and nonchalantly peels a flowers' petals away. Then he takes a swig of his bottle of rum. "I know that, luv."

That little nickname.

She hates when he says it. And when he does not, she cannot help but miss it tremendously.

He nods towards the ships which are shimmering by the moonlight.

"After you, my lady."

She blushes harder this time and tightens her crossed arms. "Who said anything about leaving. I am perfectly comfortable here."

Jack's chuckle is muffled. "Well," he starts and eyes her with clear amusement. "I am the commandeer and we be leavin'." He takes another swig of the rum and leans back against the tree. "Well, I can stay here all night, luv. I go whenever ye go. Won't be leavin' ye alone here, I'll tell ye that."

She begins to walk but tries to keep her pace slowly faster than his to avoid him catching up on her. He wobbles slightly behind her but hurries. When she too hurries, he figures there is no point in upsetting her and decides to keep promenading behind her.

Besides. The view of her bum is not exactly a bad one.

When they reach the ship, Jack holds his hand out. For a moment, Angelica eyes drift between the hand and Jack. Instead, she grabs her skirt to lift it up from the ground and begins her walk along the boarding plank on her own.

Jack's smile continues to hang and he watches her amused. He shakes his head. She is unbelievable. Slowly he follows her up to the deck but he goes straight up to the helm.

Angelica lingers in her doorway and she taps the mahogany it is made of. Jack seems to be doing something behind the helm before his hands clasp around it to rule it.

He looks down and meets her gaze.

There is a longing feeling. She feels how something inside of her aches and urges her to go up to him, wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace and stay there forever.

But she does not.

Instead, she slips inside her room and closes the door smoothly. Her palm rests against it for a long moment as her heart pounds faster.

Why does he have to do this?

Trying to charm his way with her.

Acting like a gentleman and outnumbering her fiancée. It is too typical of Jack. She cannot fall for it. Not now. She is so close to finally getting married. To finally have a family, like she always wanted to have. Her dreams were coming true, and Jack supposedly tries to ruin it.

Her eyes shut in frustration. But why then is she this drawn to him? Why cannot she just let him go, play for himself and ignore him? Why does she have to follow his every movement with her stalking gaze. Why does her heart pound faster when he touches her? Why cannot he just leave her alone! Damn it!

After a shaky breath, she shoves he door back open and walks out of the room. The helm is empty but still her legs carry her up there. She pauses at the top when seeing Jack laying on a bench, seemingly deep asleep.

When his eyelids are shut and he breathes that heavily, she cannot think of any moment he appears more peaceful and harmonic. He seems so sweet and... lovable.

When he shudders in his sleep, Angelica starts moving. She shimmies out of her outer coatee her seamstress has made for her. Carefully she bends over Jack and softly puts it over him. She hangs over his face and tries to resist the urge of leaning down to plant a kiss on the forehead, and another fight to resist the habit of capturing his lips in a goodnight-kiss.

She stands up straight and examines him. She takes in his whole body now laying below her piece of clothing.

The tug in her gut is unbearable, watching him like this. There is this feeling that wants her to just jump at him while the other one causes her to nervously glance over the railing to deck to make sure George is not up and witnessing her caring gesture.

Eventually she swallows and chooses to head back downstairs to her cabin.

And that is also when Jack's eyes open, very aware of what just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Angelica is sweet, isn't she?**


	5. Lifetime

A/N: Anelah, I agree! And to all reviewers (+silent readers) - THANK YOU! I love hearing your thoughts.

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter V

* * *

Jack cannot put a finger on what it is, but lately, Angelica has behaved differently. As of a dinner recently when she sat across him beside her George, never tearing her eyes from Jack. She kept having her lips separated with slightly peering eyes. Not peering as if 'wanting-to-kill-him'. It was more like 'wanting-to-devour-him' and that caused Mr Jack to fidget in the chair.

When he made a joke, about how 'dinner was pleasant and that he certainly did not hope dessert would disappoint,' she even winked flirtatiously at him.

And even if Jack is the first one to notice her change in clothing, well aware of precisely how low her cleavages go; he can swear she has pushed the ones she has worn recently way further down than they tend to be.

He even may dare to say that when she once caught him off guard on deck, standing behind him; he froze when seeing her bosom welling out of that pressed corset below the fabric of the cleavage dress – and she was smirking. He can bet on that one.

She was saying something to him, but he simply had to leave her there to ramble for herself. Or else she would have noticed his tightened pants and he would never give her the pleasure of knowing what affect she had on him, still.

She had muttered, 'Estúpido,' with fists resting on her hips.

It only comes natural with her. Beauty. Perhaps that is great part of George's attraction to her.

"You look lovely tonight, Angelica," he breathes.

She smiles widely at his compliment and lets him take her hand in his. She notices that the table is only set for two, which is unusual.

She swirls around with a wondering expression, motioning to the setting with her finger.

"Jack is not dining with us tonight?"

George smiles and approaches her again. He places a kiss on her cheek after deciding to not regard her on the matter of not titling the commandeer.

"No, my dear. I just wanted the two of us tonight. A night for ourselves."

Her smile is stiffened and she has to force her white teeth to be visible.

"Oh, how lovely."

He pulls out the chair and she sits down. She follows him with her gaze as he rounds the table and she sips on the red wine.

"The wine is divine," she speaks.

George nods and snaps his fingers to a servant. He immediately runs forward with the plates and put them in front of the couple. Then he quickly leaves the room.

"I think so too. My slaves are quite well after all. At least doing wines, I must say."

Angelica pauses her drinking and muses on the thought.

She may wear fancy clothes and believing this is what she wants, but deep inside she knows just as much as anybody should, that she is not one of those tea-sipping ladies. A wealthy man is good for children. They will have no worries and they can have anything in the world, but she truly does not agree to the ideas of the rich. She never has, and probably never will.

George is a good man. To her. He is a good man to her.

But she cannot say that he is to the rest of the world.

She usually prefers the blind viewing. The pretending that he is as warm hearted to everybody as he is to her.

Then again, he has probably never known any better either. He was born in golden decorations among rubies with the opportunity to have exactly anything he wants. Lately, that anything or everything was somehow Angelica.

George notices her empty stare. How she pretends examining the wine sloshing in the circular glass cup.

"What bothered you, if I may ask?"

She swallows and shakes her head.

"I just... don't know about this thing with slaves," she meets his eyes a bit uncertain.

He frowns. "My lady, that is a great part of what brings us all of this." He gestures to their surroundings. Her eyes do not follow his motions.

Instead, her look is kind of harsh and her jaw is clenched.

"Those are still people," she says and looks down onto the food. She grabs a tight hold onto the knife and fork, ready to dig into the food. "Just like us."

"Just like us?!" George questions. "Unbelievable." He places his hands on the top of his chair as he leans over it. "Perhaps," his finger is raised as if in a warning. "You should know your place as a woman and keep your silence."

Ouch. That is definitely a first. He has never uttered such words nor attitude towards her.

Angrily she stands up and drops her fork and knife on the way. She is fuming, storms out of the room and does not look back even once – to witness how he is running his hand through his hair, knowing his mistake.

She is seeing red. Never does she hate anything as much as when somebody tries to push her down. To undermine her. For whatever reason she will never really understand, she has stormed up unconsciously to the helm and crossed it. Jack's doors are pushed open and she is standing in the doorway, panting heavily. The bothersome frown she wears alongside her slightly peering eyes, skin flushed – Jack knows she is upset.

He jumps up from his chair at his desk at once and marches over to her.

"What did the drip do?" he demands.

Quickly she snatches his upper arm and stops him from leaving his cabin. She does not really understand herself why she decides to enter her former lover's cabin. But it is like another side of her mind is living its' own life.

"Nothing Jack," she speaks softly. Her expression also softens somewhat.

Her tone causes Jack to relax and take a deep breath. He closes the door behind her and gestures to her, referring to her previous upset appearance.

"We had a disagreement, in words," she explains and takes a few steps inside. She scans the room for the very first time and takes in the surroundings.

There is a desk and a chair, which now is laying on the floor from Jack's jump. He is now bending down to lift it back to place. An unfolded map is sprawled out on the mahogany desk and the windows are straight in front of her. There is a wooden closet, a woven Persian carpet and a mahogany bed with a carved wooden pillar in each corner.

The bed seems so comfortable, big and just... tempting. Fluffy white covers and pillows. It is almost as if she can feel Jack's hands on her, his hot breath in her neck and the trail of kisses he usually leaves on her body. The sweat between their bodies and the sound of a cracked bed moving against a wooden floor and wall, alongside their moans.

She blushes and looks away but Jack has caught her staring. He walks up behind her and gently rests his hands on her shoulder. Slowly, he leans into her neck to brush his lips against her ear.

She draws in her breath and silently prays he does not notice the bumps on her skin. But he does.

"Go and lay down, luv."

"I shouldn't..."

Jack pulls back and locks the door. He does a circle around her and then takes his hat off, placing it neatly on the desk.

"Everybody needs a good sleep, luv. Don't ye agree?"

Her shoulders sink. She really should head to her own cabin. But she just feels this urge to be near Jack. Her Jack. Always so comforting.

He escapes his coat and hangs it on the backrest of the chair at the desk. He sits down on bed as he kicks off his boots and turns to let his back face her.

"Take off the outer gown, luv. Cannot be comfortable sleeping in it."

She does as being told and unties the laces. He is acting like a gentleman, which is unusual, but he actually catches a glimpse of her bare leg from a mirror as she is adjusting the petticoat.

She slips inside the bed and deeply knows how inappropriate it is. And still, she cannot stop herself.

Jack blows out a candle on a nightstand and then joins her. She is facing away from him and he can see her waist rise and fall in her breaths.

He moves closer to her and wraps his arm around her waist to hug her closer to him until they are fully spooning. And she actually lets him. He shuts his eyes in frustration as he hopes she cannot feel what effect this has on him. He leans down and leaves a soft kiss on the side of her neck before burying his face in her hair. The scent flourishes into his nostrils and he takes a deep breath. Again, hoping she did not notice his sniffing.

Suddenly her hand moves on top of his and he is now not even doubting about the fact of her feeling him or not. She must.

God, how he wants her to just turn around and ease her skirt up, give him access to her entrance. Her legs parted and him plunging for the remainder of the night. The need is so strong Jack can even feel his own heart throbbing.

But her eyelids are down peacefully and her thumb is gently stroking the hand he has resting on her belly. And he is comfortable with that too. Any moment with he manages stealing from her is worthy tons of gold.

Eventually she relaxes into his chest and he knows she has fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: They really do fit well together, don't they? Hope they'll sort things out or she is off with her future husband.**


	6. For

A/N: Thank you again for all the support! I edited this chapter faster than I usually do. Got too excited uploading this. (And this is a bit longer).

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter VI

* * *

When Jack wakes up in the morning, he does not know if he feels an emptiness or a fullness he has not experienced in a long time. At the same as he feels some kind of warmth, there is this coldness.

His eye peeps open and he faces the empty place next to him in bed. For a brief moment he has to think about why it appears odd in his head. He has not shared bed since years aback... He had not shared bed since... Not since... No. No! Do not think of her!

The memory of yesterday's evening enters. How Angelica had entered all upset and they had in fact done nothing but sleeping together. Sleeping, as in taking a nap together, tangled in each others' arms. Yet, nothing felt more intimate than just precisely that.

Where is she now?

Has she left bed?

Well, obviously. But where to? Should he run up and search for her?

He knows her. She has probably woken up way before him and headed back to her cabin, burying her precious face into the palms of her hands in worry she has done something stupid.

Seems he is right.

When leaving the cabin to go for a quick breakfast, meaning – ordering the chef to send something up to him at the helm – he notices Angelica already up. All dolled up.

And there is the drip... waltzing around her like the idiot he is. Jack peers slightly at the vision of Angelica blushing at George and her fake laughter when he says something Jack cannot hear. So they made up? Or...

Telling by how overly glued she is to the yokel, he figures she is definitely feeling guilty.

It takes more than an hour before she even notices Jack up there. At once her eyes slightly widen. He is staring back to her and has no intent on breaking the stare-down-contest. She backs away until she escapes into her cabin.

"What be that all 'bout?" Gibbs lurks up to the helm.

"Nothing. It be nothing."

Gibbs looks over his shoulder back to deck and just manages to see Angelica shutting her door closed. He nods knowingly but decides to not push this matter further. "Certainly..."

He approaches Jack and fumbles up a binocular and nods towards a ship at their left.

"There has been a rumor of a lassy dressin' up as a man, pretendin' bein' one and now the sailors 'board that ship go insane."

Jack's jaw tightens. "I will have no lady aboard these ships. They be nothin' but trouble."

Gibbs chuckles and his eyes drift to where Angelica has her cabin.

Jack squints and decides to intervene before Gibbs do. "Precisely Gibbs, _trouble_."

Gibbs nods amused in agreement. Well, at least Jack admitted it. Because Angelica is if anything, trouble for Jack. At least for his focus. And she always has been. Ever since Jack left that brothel all in daze, Gibbs would know something had changed in this man. It had resulted in him not meeting a wench at a brothel - but a novice at a convent. And Jack was not pissed. He was smiling foolishly. Whatever Angelica possessed by doing this to Jack, Gibbs would never know. But she certainly had him in the palm of her hand, no matter how much Mr Jack denied it.

Jack makes a face. He cannot have a lass running around men. Most were good men, that respect Jack and he trusts them. But not well enough to be able to guarantee her safety. Every now and then, an idiotic man slips in between and Jack has no urge of that retarded man to lay a hand on any of his crew members. Even a lady. Or, let alone - a lady.

He nods to the ship Gibbs had come from. "Get her over here." Gibbs eyebrows raise but he says nothing.

"Aye," he simply says and leaves.

Jack fumbles up his binocular and looks in the heading Gibbs has left off to. The other ship does have a sailor with long brown hair. She is attractive, he can admit that. He puts it down and scans the ship. He cannot place her below deck among the other crewmen. Nor does he dare leaving her in custody of the other captains he has hired.

When she reluctantly walks up the stairs, she glares at him.

"Maldito comandante..," she mutters under her breath.

Ah, Spanish blood. She is an alluring woman and she does remind him of someone. Except that this one is younger.

"Resembles of someone," he responds and then nods to the cabin door beside his own. "You'll stay in 'ere, luv."

She continues o glare at him and looks over her shoulder to the staircase, clearly thinking of her possibilities. Gibbs is standing at the top of it and blocks the passage.

"I can fight better than most of the sailors," she retorts. "Or pirates."

Jack chuckles. "That be probably true. I want ye in there though. Cannot have any kind of woman runnin' 'round the ship when we meet the baron's enemies once more."

Gibbs wanders over to the door and shoves it open. He gestures for the lady to enter.

She does and slams the door shut.

"She looks good, doesn't she?" Jack states.

Gibbs give him a look. "But she be no Angelica."

Jack's face drops. Gibbs just had to.

But that is true. Nobody will ever be Angelica.

* * *

When dinner is served, Jack has dressed up properly. He has even taken a bath! Think of that. He is wearing white, and if it were not for the dreadlocks, kohl framed eyes and tattoos hiding below the exclusive fabric; one would never mistake him for a pirate.

He is dressed in a navy blue wool coat with golden buttons. If Angelica does not find him handsome and irresistible now, then Jack does not know what it will take.

She is ignoring Jack for the better part of the evening, obviously still fed up with herself over the fact that she shared bed with him. George is the one pushing the topics and Jack engages in them. Whenever the subject has nothing to do with Jack, then she may intervene and leave a comment.

George places his finger tenderly below her chin and she meets his gaze.

"Forgive me, my love. For yesterday."

She smiles sweetly. Sickly sweetly. "Don't bother, George," her soft hands clasp around his. "It is already forgotten."

Jack has to shake his head when they do not see him. How can be so forgiving? Whatever that drip has done, he does not deserve her. She deserves the best. The precise best and that George cannot possibly be that. Or can he?

Subconsciously Jack's hand digs into his pocket and he feels a metallic item's cold material against his skin. He freezes and immediately pulls his hand out as if he touched something poisonous. He definitely should get rid of that stupid thingy.

He sees how Angelica is overly sweet towards George and feels the thunderstorm in his gut. Or maybe, this is how she always is around this man. Jack would not know, would he? It is not like he always is around, or has been.

He clears his throat and is suddenly very intrigued in finding out.

"If I may ask," he nods between them. "How were ye introduced?"

For the first time, Angelica meets his eyes. He holds her gaze but without any emotion he tears it to look at George. A flash of hurt is revealed from Angelica but she hides it well. Not well enough for Jack though. They shared a bed, and aye – they were tangled in each other's arms, but it is not like something actually happened. So why does she act this guiltily and ignores Jack as if he is the bandit in it all? She is the one who entered his bedroom all upset last night. He did not drag her into his cabin, so she should just stop with the avoidance game she is playing.

"We were introduced on the wedding celebration between Duke Lancaster and his Spanish Doña Magdalena De La Vega, now Duchess Lancaster," the baron began.

Jack chuckled. "So Jeff," he trails off and Angelica's eyes widen. Jack dared doing such? "Ye met Angelica on a party?"

The baron clears his throat. "It is George, Commandeer."

Jack nods once and grins. "Baron George," he corrects as if he in fact had not purposely done the mistake.

Angelica opens her mouth to direct Jack for the very first time that night. "There I met this handsome baron and just knew we were destined to be together. It was love at first sight."

Jack's eyes fall once again and he crosses his arms. "Oh, is that so?" His jaw is clenched and he hopes the baron does not notice it. "I don't believe in love at first sight."

The baron shifts uncomfortably. "Well, when love strikes you Commandeer, you will know what I speak of."

Jack snorts. "I doubt it."

Angelica glares at Jack. He better watch it.

The baron however is now amused. "You know what, Commandeer Jack Sparrow. I used to be just like you," he dreamily meets Angelica's eyes. "But then I met her and I just knew."

Distantly Jack snatches his glass of rum angrily and pours it all down his throat.

The doors burst open and Gibbs is standing in the doorway. By his worried expression it is revealed that something is going on.

"They are in sight again, and their flag be raised."

Jack jumps up from his chair and marches outside. The both of them jump over to another ship and reach up to the helm. Both of them with binoculars in which they see the approaching line of ships.

"Order the men to posts and load the cannons. This'll get ugly," Jack speaks.

Gibbs nods. "Aye, Capt- Commandeer." He runs off while gathering some strength before shouting to all directions. "All men on deck!"

Jack jumps down from the helm of that ship to grab a hold of a rope swinging him onto the ship he has his cabin on. Even if he is a pirate, he is indeed not a pig. So he hurries up the stairs and does not head for his cabin, but the one next to it.

He storms inside the room to find the woman staring out the window. She jumps in surprise and glares at him.

"Qué sorpresa."

With his sword already pulled out, he gestures with it to the window she was looking out of. "We've got company – again. And I want ye to stay in 'ere."

When he leaves the room, she is running behind him.

"I can fight! Please let me fight!" she tries. She runs out to the helm hot on Jack's heels.

He turns around and has to put his hands on her shoulder to prevent the woman. "I be responsible for all crewmen, guests and ladies aboard this ship. I am _not_ goin' to let ye destroy my reputation if I so happen to have a woman killed."

He does not know that he is watched. Angelica has walked outside to the deck by the baron's side. He is himself panicking and not composed at all. All she sees is how Jack's hands rest on a young and attractive woman's shoulders. Well, she herself is getting married. She guesses she cannot expect Jack to stay single forever, can she?

Yet, the sight disturbs her and she cannot put a finger on why exactly she almost wishes the woman to just fall overboard. There is a little pang in her, as Jack watches carefully how the woman returns inside her cabin.

Is that cabin beside Jack's? Oh Madre de Dios. Is she joining him on the sea because they are together? As in soon-to-be-married? No, Jack will never marry. But as in romantically-linked? Why is she otherwise travelling beside Jack? Jack would never sail with a woman. Never.

But then again, why _is_ he sailing with her? Is Jack in love with her? Is Jack in love with another woman?

Is that why he ran out of the dining room? Because he just had to protect this woman of his from getting hurt? He used to do that to _her_. But she guesses she has been replaced now. To a younger version on top of that. What does that woman have that Angelica does not?

Angelica does not even realize she wears such a hurt expression until the baron turns to her.

"Angelica, you are not going to die. I promise!" George says comfortably. "But you should be inside, on another ship."

She is about to answer when suddenly Jack is a bare meter away from her.

"He is right. Ye should be protected better this time," he agrees with George.

She crosses her arms with a quirked eyebrow. Jack is very well reminded of her disapproval of him commanding her. Even if this is actually more of a suggestion. A strong one.

Gibbs is back on the deck and heads for Jack.

"The Commandeer from our enemies has a proposal," he begins.

Jack motions for Gibbs to go on.

"If Baron George Baines," they all look at George. "Agrees to return a third of the additional money he took from farmers and simple workers, they will commit on leaving us alone."

There is a silence between the four people. Gibbs opens his mouth again.

"Then there will be no risk of harm to either you," he nods firstly to the baron and then to Angelica. "Nor Lady Angelica."

The baron snorts. "We have almost reached New England," he frowns and walks over to the railing. He gazes at the line of ships for a moment before he turns to Jack. "I make no deals with peasants."

Gibbs nods and runs off.

Jack has to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He usually does avoid a fight if there is a chance to. Not necessary to kill lives when there is a good reason not to.

And more to it; why risk Angelica's life for a piece of money that does not really matter for this wealthy George anyway?

He is about to retort disapprovingly to this baron, tell him off and just sweep Angelica off her feet. Put her down somewhere safe, somewhere far away from people wanting to physically harm her.

Why does he feel that way?

Maybe because he is a true gentleman? No, he prefers thievery and robberies, but once in a while, he likes playing hero. Simple as that.

Or perhaps just when it comes to her.

He has no time for further thoughts.

"Please George, I beg you," Angelica tries.

Jack notices how she reaches for his hands and he has to look away.

"No, my love. I know how to make a deal. I know how to build a fortune. Believe me, giving it away to angry peasants do not help it."

Angelica still looks pleadingly at him.

George is firm and shakes his head.

"Commandeer Sparrow," he says and gains Jack's attention. "My answer is 'no'."

Jack swallows and is quiet a moment before nodding once. "Aye." He then turn to Gibbs who is standing at a helm on another ship. He nods to him and he in turn gestures to a sailor to raise their flags. As a domino effect, all their ships hoist the colors to the top. And it does not take long before the sound of cannon balls cracks their ear drums.

Before any has time to react, their ship is hit with a booming sound. It shakes and to not lose balance, Angelica either grabs Jack or he reaches out for her. In any case, she ends up in his embrace with tangled arms. One hand which by mistake pulls his pocket and manages to catch a metallic item.

She stares at the ring. The beautiful diamond and for a moment it is as if her whole world stops. Is Jack going to propose to that woman? It is as if someone has stabbed her with a knife already.

Carefully she hands it back to Jack and meets his eyes. Both of them, revealing hurt in their gazes.

Jack takes it back and puts it in his pocket.

"I got it in Madrid," he lets out and it is all it takes for her heart to crack.

So... he had planned on proposing to her? To her. To Angelica.

Her Jack... had gotten a ring in Madrid because he wanted to marry _her_.

Her eyes are teary and the lump in her throat threatens to burst. With a blurrier vision, her eyes go between the beautiful engagement ring and Jack's eyes. If she only had known... If she only had known this before. Earlier on.

"But the woman... kind of left," he admits with a chuckle. He even grins, but she can see the hurt flashing in his eyes. He turns around and leaves before the occupied baron takes a note of what just happened.

On his way up to a helm, Jack gestures to a sailor to approach him. He cannot focus if he does not know where Angelica is at every precise moment. And she needs to be in the center of all ships, on the one he has his own cabin.

"She," Jack points to Angelica on deck. She is caught looking at him and quickly moves her attention elsewhere. "Needs to be on my main ship, hidden in a cabin. Cannot have her harmed even the slightest. Savvy?"

The sailor nods and immediately heads down.

Distantly Jack can hear her clear disapproval and rant in Spanish as she is practically carried away. But he has a job to do.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Jack was in fact willing to marry her. Stupidly she left before it happened. What do you think of this chapter/story so far?**


	7. A Moment

A/N: Thank you again for all reviews and general support. It means so much!

* * *

 **She's Engaged**

Chapter VII

* * *

It is dawn and Jack is slowly strolling among the ships. His men are searching for wounded ones to bring to the medical ship which has a doctor. The enemies are gone, probably more wounded than Sparrow's men, but his ships are now also fewer than before.

He is disappointed they lost that many, but is still content with the fact he harmed no one of the ones he is supposed to protect.

He sees her standing there, on another ship. Her palms rest on the railing which she slightly leans over to gaze towards Jack. The breezy air flutter her long brown hair and also the fabrics of her navy blue dress.

Bloody damn beautiful, is what she is.

And her stare is making his stomach flip, as always.

As in a trance, as if her eyes call for him; he soon somehow brings himself over to the head ship. She never tears her eyes from his and her body turns slowly to him when he jumps down on the deck of the head ship. Her eyes are still... watery? Teary? There is hurt in them, an immense pain. Searching eyes and he wonders if it has to with the battle she has witnessed from up the cabin, guarded by a dozen sailors or if it has to do with the ring she found.

She just stares at him, and he at her. There is this silence as none of them utter any kind of word. There is just this comfortable quietness between them. And he is alright with it. He never really anyhow had to ever actually speak to her to know what she was feeling, or what she wanted.

Eventually she opens her mouth but finds herself at loss of words. So Jack is the one breaking the silence.

"Good ye're alright, luv."

the words are sincere and caring.

Her mouth closes but she says nothing.

Suddenly the doors of Jack's guest cabin's doors burst open. An upset young lady marches down the stair with folded arms. Without any fright, she walks up to the duo. Angelica eyes her intriguingly.

"So," the lady begins, an octave revealing some anger between her gritted teeth. Her arms cross and reveal her hot temper. "Do you believe I am safe now Mr Commandeer to be outside on deck?"

Jack sees in the corner of his eyes how Angelica swallows. She has actually taken a step aback for some reason. She cannot possibly be intimidated by the woman, can she? But one thing is certain, she does not approve of any woman laying her hands on Angelica's Jack.

"Be careful," Jack speaks distracted. "Don't want ye to get hurt."

The lady nods slowly, apparently for the first time appreciating the caring words. "Fine." She turns to leave but Jack's raising voice causes her to whirl back around.

"If ye need anything," he says. "Just tell me, Gibbs or the captains."

And that is true. He may be a thief and do many ungentle duties, but he is not a cold hearted idiot. Even if he prefers the majority of the population to think so.

The young woman smiles and then leaves.

When Jack turns back to Angelica, her eyes are slightly peering after the woman.

"Who is she?"

For a brief moment, Jack wants to ask 'who?' as he has forgotten her as soon as she left. However he does recall her when looking over his shoulder.

"Her?"

"Yes, her."

Why does she want to know about her?

"She is staying at the guest cabin. Cannot have her among the men," Jack informs and has an eyebrow discretely quirked at Angelica's clear disapproving eyes.

Angelica snorts. "The guest cabin? The one beside your own cabin. Who is she? Your woman of the journey? Of the month? Of the day?"

Now it is Jack who is amused. He even smiles at Angelica who seems to be inwardly fuming.

Is she jealous?

When she notices his smirk, her angry expression softens. Can she possibly be jealous? But jealous of what? She herself is getting married to a baron? She is marrying into the wealthy nobility and her future family will have a safe life ahead. She will have no particular duties than to deliver a son. What is she jealous of? Ugh, Jack wants to throw up upon those thoughts. Cannot believe she is actually about to enter that chapter - with someone else.

She has to shake her head as if shaking the thoughts away. Jack notices her clear discomfort and smirks.

He decides to challenge her.

"Why do ye wanna know, luv?"

Angelica gulps and takes a step back. She has gone too far. Her intention was not to end up seeming any kind of jealous. And she has no right in digging into Jack's private life like this. They had ended whatever they had a long time ago. And she is truly going on deep and dangerous tides, which she should avoid. Really. She cannot afford risking anything. She has to get married. It is just plain stupidity to risk a whole marriage and lifestyle for a brief moment of happiness.

"I am sorry," she says. "It is none of my... you know."

Jack is about to respond when the lady suddenly shouts from up the helm.

"Mr Commandeer!"

The duo both look up to this divine young woman. She is standing at the railing by the helm, softly waving a fan and she has changed into a more daring gown. She is glowing.

Jack can see in the corner of his eyes how Angelica's eyes go between the young woman and himself. As if to examine his reaction to the sight. The sight which is beautiful, truth be told.

He simply excuses himself. It is almost midnight anyhow, and Angelica should sleep.

"I am sure the baron is looking for ye at this time," he says and leaves for the helm. She is stunned by his words. But they are probably true. The baron is surely looking for her and wants to tell her goodnight. She is just about to leave when she stops at the sight of Jack grinning wryly to that young woman. She knows that smile, because it is how he used to smile to her.

So he is now a lost case?

No, no, no. Of course he is a lost case. He has always been a lost case. If any, she is a lost case. She is the one getting married. She is the happy one. The fortunate one.

But the sight of Jack disturbs her more than anything. How he takes a swig of a bottle of rum and eyes the young woman.

"Ye called, luv?"

The woman examines Jack and nods.

"You told me I should tell you if I needed anything," she begins and nods towards her cabin. "The windowsill is partly broken."

Jack joins her inside the cabin and misses the death glares Angelica shoots after him, probably misinterpreting the whole scenario she manages to witness.

Jack enters the room and scans it before heading straight towards the grand window. He pushes the windowsill back and forth.

"It broke in the battle and I am afraid it can leak if we strike a grander wave. Could you understand that, Commandeer?" The young woman asks politely.

Jack fingers on his chin musingly before heading outside again to the helm. "Ye are not leaving the cabin still," he informs over his shoulder.

Her eyes turn black in anger.

"B-b-but Commandeer!" she pleads and hurries after him. "If it is not safe-."

Jack has raised his hand to shush her. His scans the deck after Gibbs and notices along the way that Angelica has left.

"Oi, Gibbs!" he shouts.

The first mate looks up to meet Jack. "Aye?"

It looks as if Jack is doing a thumbs up when he instead motions the fist over his shoulder in gesture towards the woman's cabin.

Immediately, Gibbs runs up the stair. "Jack?"

Jack walks inside the woman's cabin and shows him the broken windowsill. At once Gibbs is on his way to have it fixed and the woman herself sulkily plops down onto a chair, clearly surrendering to her try-outs of joining the crew.

At that, Jack decides to call it a night. He moves to his own cabin and tosses his hat aside. It lands perfectly onto the chair at his desk and swiftly, he kicks the door shut with his foot. His coat is hung onto a hanger and he aims for a filled bottle when suddenly the door opens.

Angelica enters and closes it behind her.

Well, look at that.

She is panting and it seems as if she is fuming, inwardly beyond furious and she stares, glares? - at Jack. Her eyes swiftly scan the room before landi back on Jack. In any case, her gaze is dark and burning as if she can see right through him.

Has her fiancé done something again?

Jack's gaze also falls and he storms towards the door beside her. She steps aside to block it and also prevents Jack from opening it.

"Can I sleep here," she states. It is certainly not a question with the decisive tone.

Jack stops tracks and looks down at her.

"Did Jeff do something?"

At that, Angelica stifles the grin that wants to form her lips. "I only said goodnight to George. Nothing happened."

Ah. Oh. So her fuming is not because of something Jeffy-boy has done? And she, for some reason wants to still sleep with him and for yet another reason is fuming in anger?

His smirk is again noticed by Angelica. Just as Jack leans down she dodges and head for the bed.

"Oi, 'Gelica. I never said..," he trails off but sees her already bunkering up in his bed. Well, who is he to dismiss a lady inviting herself into his bed? Let alone Angelica herself?

She pauses and meets his eyes to hold them locked. "Can I stay?" Now, she asks fragilely.

Something with her look just makes him want to scoop her up and grab a steady hold on the back of her head to devour her, and bury his face in her wonderful odor.

Jack stands still. He should say no. He should follow her back to her own quarters, like a gentleman. This is so not appropriate for a future baroness. This is not alright. It is wrong.

Yet, he lets out. "Always."

He goes behind the cover to change attire and also let her have some space in doing so. He may have seen her naked before but for the moment he does not want to risk her death glares and trying to kill him in his sleep – if he decides to round the coverage too soon.

"I am done, Jack," she softly speaks when ready to let Jack see her.

He rounds the cover and sees her in bed, back facing him. She is hugging a pillow her head in buried into.

She looks... lovely.

That is his... Angelica.

His former lover, woman... His eyes peer. Future wife? - But she never became that one.

She partly rolls around and watches Jack as he gets under the covers and blows out the candlelight.

The comfort of having her in his bed.

As he moves closer to her, she returns to face the edge of the bed. Her breath hitches when he hugs her closer to him and buries his face in her hair.

It smells lovely.

She seems to expect a peaceful sleep in his arms, just like the other night. But Jack destroys her illusion as he opens his mouth, whispering in her ear.

"Ye are jealous."

He can feel how she tenses in his grasp.

"Of what?" she retorts as if he is an idiot. So... she wanted to play that game again?

"That woman beside my cabin," Jack murmurs.

Is that bumps on her skin? Jack closes his eyes for a brief moment as he feels himself grow. Darn, she has this effect on him still. Her luscious body is like a magnet to his.

"That is why ye came in 'ere, aye? Wanted to make sure she be in no Jack's bed."

She does an attempt in sitting up but Jack presses her back down and tightens his hold. She relaxes in his arms and looks at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Jack. I was so jealous I couldn't bare myself of you with another woman that I had to rush in here and claim you."

Her sarcastic tone is evident. But Jack smiles widely. She always lies by telling the truth. But to not risk her trying to leave once again, he decides not to push it. Instead, he snuggles in her neck. God, he has missed having her around. When it was standard to return to his bed exhausted and meet the warmth of her body. The smell of her feminine odor and her caring embrace holding him. Those were the days, were they not?

His hand moves along her body until it rests on her hip. He is surprised she does not budge but is happy she lets him.

No matter how much he fights the struggle of not falling asleep, he eventually does.

* * *

 **A/N: Since I have been both on vacation and on a work weekend, I had trouble squeezing in time for an update. But here it is! - Some cozy time between Jack and (his) Angelica or rather Angelica and (her) Jack.**


	8. Like

**A/N: Just read TheDisheartened's fanfiction. Got all inspired to continue my own.**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback – again! I know I start every author's note the same way, but I am grateful you take your time to leave your opinion – often, in praising words, which makes the widest smile on me. And also, a great motivation. :) I just got a new review and realized there is someone reading this and well... it resulted in me finishing this chapter :)!**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

It is Jack who is up first at dawn the following day. He usually sleeps long past noon but that is also mostly because of his immense intake of rum. Now, he has not drunken as much as he usually does. Commandeering a whole fleet does require its' energy and alerted mind. At least, as alerted as Jack's possible can be.

The warmth of Angelica's body against his made Jack want to never leave bed. And he also knows how wrong it is. She is after all engaged to Mr Baron himself and Jack prefers her not getting revealed hanging out with him too much.

To avoid any further talk with her, he escapes the room as soon as he wakes up. Carefully to not wake the sleeping beauty with an inward beast, he closes the door behind him. Strangely, Gibbs is already up. He eats a sandwich which he tends to order the chef to serve him for breakfast. No fresh juice in the glass but the color reveals to Jack his first mate drinks rum.

He nods in a greeting way to Jack when he notices him but continues to dig into the food. Jack feels his hungry stomach gurgle and nods to the sandwich.

"Get me one of those."

Gibbs leans towards the railing over deck. "Oi, Marcus! Get us breakfast, aye."

Jack fumbles in his pockets for his binocular and by accident fishes up the ring. He takes a deep breath and places it on the railing.

And the breakfast is served. Jack also chooses to enjoy the breakfast at sunrise with a bottle of rum. He takes his daily patrol around the ships and makes sure the captains are doing their jobs. Even the baron greets him after his breakfast which he shared with a loyal servant.

It is first around noon that Jack's door cracks open. Gibbs is startled to witness Angelica leave the room. She meets eyes with Jack but quickly avoid them and head downstairs for her own quarters, hurriedly to not get noticed.

When she is out of vision and Jack's stalking eyes no longer can reach her, he meets Gibbs' judging glare.

"What?" Jack questions. He then stops himself. "No, in fact - don't."

The first mate clears his throat and gulps down the rest of his sandwich before opening his mouth to speak.

"Either way ye choose her, and ye do it now," Gibbs speaks up. "I can help lead all of this away if ye want to steal a ship. But if we proceed this tour to New England, Jack – ye cannot have both."

The words are sincerely spoken and Jack knows Gibbs only wants what is the best for him. Yet he brushes his words away as if he speaks rubbish.

"Don't bother speaking such, Joshamee. Who has ever said I wanted her?"

Gibbs glances and motions to the ring laying on the railing. His face shows a knowing expression but he says nothing. He does not have to.

Jack quickly snatches the ring back and forcefully shoves it into his pocket.

* * *

It is a rather peaceful day. Some work on adjusting the broken ships and the rest seem to entertain the baron and his future baroness' attention.

He needs help with wedding arrangements and Angelica is off trying out dresses. She also goes back and forth on the ships, all to accept the cake to musingly browse the dinner seating. She has not that many guests. Most were people she met recently from fancier celebrations and none of which she truly loves by heart.

There is just this one guest who she has not even considered until she is standing outside on deck, looking back and forth between two different napkins that seemingly are different. They look like being the same color but according to her "ladies-in-waiting" they differ in shades.

What catches her attention here is how George strides along deck with his chin high. Jack is further away overlooking a map with chubby and friendly Gibbs by his side. Suddenly, the baron pauses.

"Commandeer."

Jack looks up and stands straight. Angelica pauses as well and looks in-between the ladies-in-waiting to the event of George approaching Jack.

"I just realized that I have not invited you to my wedding."

Angelica gasps. The ladies she accompanies turn their heads to see what the fuzz is all about.

George _cannot_ invite Jack!

Jack has raised eyebrows. He then smiles wryly. "Me? A pirate invited to your wedding? Baron."

"A Commandeer," George corrects. "I invite you as a Commandeer as a thank you for this assistance across the sea. And I would be delighted to find you there, at my wedding."

Jack looks over George's shoulder to see Angelica staring directly at them. Most likely light-headed by hearing her future husband's proposal.

So, the baron wants Jack to in fact witness HIS Angelica marrying this drip? This wimp, this excuse of a man? And her, becoming Missus Baines. Baroness Angelica Baines.

Then again, he cannot precisely dismiss such a suggestion coming from the baron himself due his powerful title. He nods and forces a smile to appear.

"I'll come," he says and is pretty sure he manages to see Angelica lean over the railing to throw up but she is pulled inside a cabin by her ladies. "I'll come," he repeats.

The baron nods happily. He even pats Jack's back. "Then it is settled." And off he is.

Jack is left frozen for quite some time. His plan had been to deliver the baron and his fiancée safely to New England, get his deal of being written about in the history books and simply rightfully go for the title 'Commandeer'. To in fact have to see Angelica tie knots with the backward baron had not been a part of the deal though.

Gibbs is giving Jack his knowing look. He lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "Ye be doomed."

Aye. He is doomed.

And he has to spend the remainder of the day clearing up the final routes. They are approaching New England and need to look out for any enemies now. They are so close and Jack is extremely close for his bargain. He cannot lose now. Certainly why he will not lose by having Angelica after him.

It comes down upon the dinner the three of them share.

Baron George Baines.

Lady Angelica Teach.

Commandeer Jack Sparrow.

And the servants that in between replaces their plates with different kinds of meals. Jack exchanges a few glances with Angelica. He is sitting in front of her and she just looks like the queen of Spain herself. Darn baron is a lucky man. Too lucky for Jack's taste.

The diamond necklace she wears dangles dangerously close to her cleavage and Jack finds himself caught at it too many times and has to snap out of it. Almost as if she purposely put it there. She even smirks at him once when catching his stare. Flirting with him. Oh, definitely.

In frustration Jack takes a large swig of his glass of rum and puts it down with a smaller thud. That woman drives him up the wall.

He wonders if she will be coming to his cabin again. Does he want it? Of course he wants it! But he would have to send her away. She cannot risk her reputation like that if emerging fancier socialites is her dream. And also, because he himself does not know if he can take another night of her teasing him without him trying to make a move.

Somehow the light mood changes into a disturbed one. For once, it is not Jack who is the reason why. This time – he is only a witness to the loving due ending up in an argument.

"Of course the children will be raised as protestants," George persists. Angrily, he gulps down the rest of the red wine which moments ago filled his glass.

Angelica raises her own glass.

"No, they'll be raised as Catholics!" she pushes and gulps down her own.

Jack joins the gesture and gulps down the alcohol he has in his glass.

"Catholics, the insane people in this excuse of..," the baron's words die as Angelica, boiling in anger stands up and storms out of the dining room. Jack's eyebrows are raised in surprise and he is shocked by the sight.

How lovely. Jack does not even have to screw this relationship up as the baron seems to be doing it so well himself.

The baron stands up hastily and looks after her with a face filled of remorse.

"I went too far, didn't I?"

Jack swallows the rest of the alcohol he has in his mouth. He nods slowly.

"Go after her, please."

The plead astonishes so much he has to give the baron the most skeptical eye. Really? The baron wants to send Mr ex-lover after an angered woman, passionately fuming over this baron – and Jack will appear as hero?

Well, what the bloody hell is he debating for?

Jack stands up and is about to leave when he stops.

"Why me?"

The baron has sat down at the table again and has his face buried in his palms in frustration, elbows leaning against the table. He rubs his temple before removing his hands.

"You seem to get along well with that peasant girl beside your cabin, handling her, manipulating her. You seem to know how to handle a woman," the words are sincere and innocent. If the baron only knew...

Jack takes slow steps back towards the table. He has a wry smile as if thinking the baron's saying is just too sweet. "Yet, Mr Baron. I don't think me, as a pirate, or Commandeer, should go after a lady."

The baron is agreeing. "That is true, and proper Commandeer Sparrow. But you knew her father, right?"

Jack squeezes his eye to reveal that may not be the whole truth. But the baron is pushing the matter.

"And you know her from before. Not well, but you two have met. Please solve this. I need to marry her. She is the perfect wife for me. I love her, truly. She is everything I always wanted in a woman." The baron takes a deep breath. "She is the most important thing for me. I'd do anything for her. I honestly would. Man-to-man, I have to admit she is the greatest treasure any man could have."

Aye, he could bet on that one! But Lord, that stung to hear.

"Any man letting go of her would be a maniac."

Jack swallows again. He hates the baron for saying such about his Angelica. And at the same time, Jack feels... happy? A sad, beautiful, devastating, relieving, grieving feeling someone else is this madly in love with her. Of course Angelica would have another man within her snapping fingers' time to fall deeply in love with her. What man would not? He would be a fool not to.

Only Jack is that fool to let go of that.

And so it is, when Jack escapes the room in search for Angelica, another servant to the baron enters to exchange a word with the supervisor.

So, where can Angelica be?

For the love of God, do not let her be in his cabin. She cannot. She is a supposedly lady and has to act so. She cannot flee to Jack's cabin any chance she gets, but Jack knows her too well and avoids checking her own cabin. Instead, he heads straight to his own.

And there she is.

Standing with her arms crossed, shoulders tense and back facing him as she stares out the window. Nervously, Jack looks over his shoulder to check that the baron is not watching him before he enters. By hearing him closing the door, Angelica looks over her shoulder but says nothing.

"Need to talk to ye, luv."

"Can I stay?"

Jack stops his flamboyant walk to her and takes a deep breath. He may kill himself for this but... "No."

She spins around.

"No, luv. Ye can't stay," he forms.

She is clearly confused. And he is too, by his own actions. This is not like him. Not at all. But he has to put a stop for this before it goes too far.

"Ye need to be able to compromise on such stuff," regarding the conversation she had shared with the baron.

Angelica snorts, clearly not believing her eyes. Jack keeping the baron's back?

Jack opens his mouth again. "Not that I may agree to this - but you are marrying a baron. You are happy to even have a say, luv."

Angelica is still puzzled. "I thought you were against this marriage?!"

"Believe me, I am. But ye seem so keen on marrying this drip - ye better know what ye be getting yourself into."

She stares directly into his eyes and he challenges her straight back. Eventually she breaks it and gives up. Her eyes gaze towards a nearby window in which she looks through, and Jack lets go of a breath.

"Ye need to leave..," his words die as her gaze returns to once again meet his. He feels weak in his knees and he damns whatever causes her to have this power over him. There is some kind of pleading in her appearance that just makes him want to feel her against him.

And...

He gives in to it.

At last he swallows and gestures discreetly to the bed. "One last time then."

While he walks over to blow out one of the many candles, he sees her sitting on top of the covers. The boots are kicked off and sprawled out on the floor beneath and her eyes are following his every move. She is comfortable in the middle of the bed, leaning into a mountain of pillows that are stocked against the headboard. Jack keeps his loose shirt on and pants but kicks off his boots. He stops at the edge of the bed and watches her. She wears this intense look, as if her eyes were black.

"You are in the middle, luv." He gestures for her to move aside and give him room.

On the contrary, she is up, balancing on her knees in the soft mattress. Her fingers dig into his shirt as she stops herself not far from his lips. His breath hitches and he can see how she looks at his lips.

"Kiss me."

Oh, he knew it would come to this.

And how he just wants to devour her. So much it physically pains him. This woman.

Softly, his hands covers hers and he moves them away from him. She meets his eyes again, now surprised. He leans down and reaches to plant a kiss on her cheek, lingering a longer moment than what is alright. But he simply could not resist. Her scent surrounds him at once and he has to reluctantly stand straight again.

Surrendering, she lets herself back onto the mattress and Jack joins her with a good tryout of keeping his distance. He even turns away from her to face the other way. Yet, he does not understand how he wakes up in the morning, spooning her and face buried in her hair. But that morning he decides to not get up, and instead enjoy it until she awakes.

* * *

 **A/N: They are such lovebirds, aren't they?**


	9. This

**I am thinking of changing the rating from T to M. Would you be alright with that? Or would you rather have me stick to T?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you again for feedback and praise. I appreciate it so much. Since I uploaded the previous chapter not long ago (and if you don't check in here often) there may be a possibility that you missed it. Just a note!

Happy readings! Just a warning \- you'll get pulled straight into the story at once!

 **\- By the way! Have you guys read On Stranger Tides the screenplay?! It has some Jack+Angelica moments that were cut out or never filmed - but it definitely puts a touch on their relationship. Also, I kind of saw Angelica in another light. A bit more flirty, in my opinion. Feel welcome to discuss the matter with me if you like after you've read the screenplay!**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

He can swear she is doing this on purpose. Her petticoat is lifted highly on her, exposing her bare leg. Jack cannot help but to lift his head slightly and check it out. Carefully his eyes drift to hers, to see them closed. Her breathing is peaceful and she seems to be in harmony. Hah, well that does not happen often does it?

As if she wears a magnet, he pushes his body further against her and his hand is almost trembling when resting on her waist. He leans down into her neck and kisses the part of her jawline he can reach. She is just too alluring.

To his surprise, he feels how her bum presses back towards him, straight into his groin. Before he realizes what she is actually doing, her eyes are open and she has rolled them over. Angelica on top.

His hands move to tightly hug the fabrics around her waist as she meets his eyes and lowers herself over him. He leans up, reaches as much as he can to meet her lips, capture them and bring her down to him. Oh my, how he has missed this. A soft moan is heard from her and he thinks he can do this forever. The taste of her lips is pure addiction and it seems as if he cannot be close enough to her. He can have her, right here and right now. Claim her truthfully his, once again.

But the gentleman in him stops. He sits up and brings her with him. Frustrated, she glares after him as he leaves bed.

"¿Que demonios?"

She stands up and Jack grins wryly, still in daze.

"I've got to go."

She grabs his wrist and forcefully pulls him back to her.

Again, he grins and stops. They end up staring rather amused into each others' eyes.

"What do ye want from me, darlin'? Want me to push ye back down there and hope your loud moaning won't alert the whole ship on what we're up to?"

Angelica blushes and shoves him in a flirting way. "Eres malo. No."

"Can't have enough of, Jack, aye?"

She crosses her arms and decides to challenge him. "Can't have enough of, Angelica, _aye_?"

His mouth shuts and she goes on. "Your spooning has always been cosy, hasn't it, cariño?"

"What does that word even mean?"

Angelica pats his cheek and nods to her dress and corset further away. "Help with that."

She leaves no room for objection and Jack truly enjoys helping her out. When he tightens her corset, he ends up looking over her shoulder to meet her eyes in the mirror.

"You look lovely," he starts. He want to go on, _You always do_ , but bites hit tongue.

She says nothing. Rather, kind of stunned. She breathes deeply to her throbbing heart, and she swallows.

"Trying to bed me, Commander?"

"Nah," he shrugs nonchalantly and lets go of her presence. "Then you'd already have ye legs up in the..." He shuts upon her warning eye.

She passes him and again shoves him playfully aside for her passage. Amused he follows her figure leaving the cabin. Lord, he misses her and the relationship they had before all went down the wrong hill.

When he has finished his attire for the day and adjusted the hat a few times, he decides to enter the deck. Men are already working and Gibbs, sitting on the railing with a bottle of rum, raises his eyebrows upon Jack's arrival. He is the only one who took notice of the lady smoothly escaping the captain's cabin. Guiltily she blushed when passing him but Gibbs stifled the chuckle.

Jack snatches his bottle and takes a large swig.

"Set sails for west and," Jack's shouting pauses as he spins around. "Gimme a binocular!"

Gibbs fumbles up one and hands it to Jack. He immediately looks west and then nods proudly.

"Right on course."

Baron Baines comes out from the dining room, clearly happy as he pats his belly with a beam. He peers into the sky and nods when seeing Jack.

"Commandeer Sparrow."

"Baron."

Jack walks over with his flamboyant steps and waves to a door nearby. "Would you join me for a moment?"

"Naturally," and the baron joins him into the room. Jack rounds a table and puts his palms on it, leans over it while the baron keeps his posture. He examines the room very intently and appears to see items for the very first time.

"Regarding the battles..," Jack trails off. "The angry population you've angered."

The baron nods. "The peasants?"

"You are only making them angrier, Baron. Even if they may be peasants, I'd look out if I were you."

There is a silence for a moment before the baron clears his throat. "You _are_ hired to protect me," he begins. "And are a pirate... but why do you _really_ care this much about my safety? About my and Angelica's safe..," he silences upon seeing how Jack bites his tongue at the mention of the lady's name. "Oh, I see..."

Jack's jaw clenches and he realizes suddenly what a situation he has put not only himself into, but most all - Angelica.

"You are fond of her."

It is a statement, but can be interpreted as a hanging question. Because Jack does not reply to it, which only confirms to it.

"Worse. You love her."

The baron seems stunned. Baffled, even.

"Doesn't matter, does it? She is obviously in love with you," Jack smiles wryly, maybe by hurt.

"Love is a many splendored things."

Suddenly somebody knocks on the open door. They see Gibbs standing there, looking apologetically to them.

"I've got some maps you need to check out, Capt'n. O-o-o-or, I mean - Commander."

Jack nods in excuse to the baron who understands. Gibbs guides Jack into the chart room and folds his arms while examining how Jack walks over to the desk and looks over the maps.

"Cannot see something wrong with 'em."

"I know. I just needed to get ye out of there," Gibbs confesses. Jack looks up. "You should have confessed to _her_ , not _him_."

Jack does not agree. "No, because now I've got no other choice but to complete this task. It'll get easier to focus, Gibbs."

And that is alright between the friends, until Gibbs give Jack a look of pity. Warningly, a finger raises and Gibbs stops. But the first mate just cannot hold his tongue.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Jack is about to go nuts. "Oh, for the pity of-."

"Then you should tell her, before it is too late," Gibbs speaks but Jack is already marching towards the doorway. "A love is more worthy than a few words written in a book somewhere in a library."

He stops tracks in the doorway, pauses without looking over his shoulder to Gibbs. He lets the words sink in and feel them. The Pearl was everything to Jack. And yet in a way, Angelica is... He believed she had gone. Passed by, like the breeze passing the sails on a windy day. And in a way he had forgotten, forgotten what it was like to have her around. That is why he keeps being keen on having her on his distance, away. Long far away out of his reach. And he abandoned her on a deserted island in this hope she would never return into the image of his sight ever again. Yet, she would. Several times on top of it.

The first time when he had stumbled across her, entered the convent and she had rather likely saved him from the angry sisters hunting his butt. He had been entranced right from start, but her persistence in joining his Pearl had been when he truly was doomed. He found himself in the situation of being in fear she would get hurt, at the point of him knowing he cared more of her than of himself. Something he once again lived through when jumping off a cliff for her. Or saving her life at the Fountain.

If he wanted to rule the wind and tides, having a focus - leaving her on Sola Fide Beach was an easy choice. And he had taken it, much to her dismay. Then it appeared as if she had not dismissed the invitation letter to the Turner's wedding ceremony. And he once again came across her beauty. At least he got her one night. But at that time, he truly thought that maybe - now as his next adventure had passed, maybe they could share ship. Cannot believe he was actually thinking it. But he had. Unfortunately, the lady had taken off in the morning and Jack woke up alone. Well, he could not precisely not have expected it. He had left her quite a few times.

But the juicy encounter out on the seas had been rather ravishing. When spotting her figure behind the helm, gazing towards him in the tiny circular glass of his binocular - Jack had been overwhelmed. They did fight. Her ship was great. Fantastic in fact. And randomly to the crew's surprise, the battle ended peacefully with a rather thunder-celebration and Jack managed getting her to his cabin. Or maybe, it was her doing the opposite. By telling how she would sit promptly across the overly long table, eyes pierced into Jack's throughout the whole evening. When dessert or rum was served, nobody really had raised eyebrows no longer when the Pearl's captain was hanging about her presence and she had ended up in his lap.

So he had left that time. And apparently regretted it right in time for their following event in Madrid. When he had been ready to propose, very not typical Jack Sparrow style at all. So, when she dumped him behind he was more than ready to do the very same at their meeting in Cádiz. Somehow, he believed Cádiz was their last meeting. Their paths tended to cross. As some idiotic and persisted fate bringing them together over and over again. And now for this final time. Then she was settled. Settled for good.

Jack swallows and closes the door in Gibbs's face behind him. He takes a step out on deck and looks at her. Because there she stands. A happy face and well dressed. When she notices him staring at her, she winks discreetly. The ladies in waiting are busy showing her lists of guests and she cannot bring less attention to the matter than she already does.

Jack heads up to the helm where he finds so-called local captains, ruling the ships and he needs to exchange a few words with them. Angelica herself goes along a boarding plank over to another ship and it first around dawn that Jack by mistake passes the ship she is on. She is sitting by a railing, examining a white rose in her hand while looking at the parts of the sun reflecting in the horizon. Her face is warmly lit up by it and she seems so peaceful.

"Exotic," Jack points out. She almost jumps in surprise and rolls her eyes. "The Azores have always had flawless petals."

Oh, he knows. His own father, Mr Teague, had pointed the fact out in a help out of Jack being a teenager. He wanted ladies and when passing the grander island, Mr Teague had showed Jack the flowers that kept women enchanted.

"How did you know this one comes from that island?" she retorts.

He is busted, and she knows it.

Jack is stuttering in a tryout of coming up with something. "I-I... just figured, unless the baron somehow got a bird to pick fresh flowers from a Spanish costal town."

He thinks she may get angry from his obvious lie, but instead she hits him playfully. He grins in return. He just cannot stop. And he holds her gaze.

Why are they doing this? He really should not...

"Don't you have anything to do?" she questions.

Jack moves his attention from her to the horizon. Aye, he has lots to do before the night falls upon them. A last check among the ships and even a brief encounter with the baron to make sure he is not about to chop of Jack's head due the slip of information earlier.

"He is a criminal disguised as a nobleman."

And those words are the veracity.

"So what? So are you," Angelica considers.

Jack takes a breath before informing. "There's a difference, luv. I am a nobleman disguised as a criminal."

There is a silence between them, as if Angelica is taking in his words. She move her gaze from him to look out to the horizon as well.

"I am getting married Jack. What do you want of me?"

Maybe it happens to knock out the breath of Angelica, but it happens to be as much of a surprise of Jack. Even if it comes from his mouth.

"To meet me at the ship last in row before sundown. Then it'll be easier to escape unnoticed."

"Are you out of your mi-," she looks over her shoulder and silences when meeting his eyes. He knows as much as she does, this will happen.

She says nothing more and he remains silent. With a final close-mouthed smile, Jack leaves. He gets onto another ship when Gibbs is sitting on a railing, watching over him.

"Do ye ever work?" Jack wonder aloud. He is about to go on his last patrol.

Gibbs almost looks at Jack as if he were proud of him.

"She deserves to be happy," he utters.

Those words may be inclined into telling Jack he is doing the right thing. Yet, Jack comes to a halt and stops tracks. It is true. She deserves to be happy. Angelica deserves to be happy and Jack wants her to be happy. But those words, will echo in his head until the very end of the day.

* * *

It had been hard avoiding her ladies in waiting, that do indeed have a watchful eye over the future baroness. But Angelica, former pirate, have a bit of knowledge in being a conniving lady getting her way through. Which also means, finding herself at the back of the last ship as Jack had informed her.

She is looking over the dinghy hanging in the air by assistance of the ropes. So, Jack planned on them getting away that way? Her heart throbs as if it will go out of her chest and she is at the point of almost fainting. How many times has she not believed it was it for her and Jack? And then either she or he left without any warning.

So this is it now then, huh?

They will finally leave all piracy behind and live the rest of their lives only the two of them? Just like in a fairytale. Does she want that? Does he want that?

Truth is, Jack wants her happy.

He stands on another boat, hidden in the shadows and watches her. A sack of coins is beside him and he can see it ahead of him. Him taking Angelica and risking their lives upon an angry baron chasing them until his death. Or, them actually making it and Angelica missing out on the great opportunity of becoming a baroness. Of getting a family. Of an amazing husband. A life she has always wanted.

Who is Jack to stand in between?

To let get give up on such?

"Aren't ye gonna go, Sparrow?"

Jack jumps and fumes at the sight of Gibbs standing further away.

"Ye be like a shadow following me," Jack accuses.

Gibbs shrugs. "I be yer first mate and are paid to follow ye 'round."

Jack rolls his eyes and returns to examine the figure of Angelica. Her hair breezes in the night air. She is obviously waiting for him. And looks truthfully stunning in the moonlight.

He knows what the right thing is to do, even if he may not agree to it. But Gibbs's previous words of her deserving to be happy, cannot escape Jack's mind. Because she truly does deserve it. And Jack cannot be that man, no matter how much he inwardly wishes it. The baron is what she needs. Not Jack.

"Perhaps..," Jack begins. "She doesn't need a nobleman disguised as a criminal."

Gibbs eyebrows are raised.

"But a criminal disguised as a nobleman. It is anyhow those kinds of people getting the better part of life out there, aye?"

It takes Gibbs quite a moment to understand what Jack means, until he figures that the Commander will not go for her. Eventually he nods in agreement, because it is true. "Aye."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted a deep intimate and emotional story, and I hope I am achieving this and that you are enjoying the ride. So far, it looks like we are around the corner of the very last part of the story. The following chapter or the one right after should be the final chapter.**

 **Classic from me: Do you like it/hate it?**

 **And like I mentioned in the author's note at the top - don't forget about OST Screenplay! **


	10. The End Part 1

A/N: Again, thanks for the praise! _DiegoVIC, TheDisheartened, leila, Anelah, sparrangelica, sambayar and GrapeCherie -_ thank you for the praise after chapter 9! I hope you guys will like this one too :).

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER PART 1

 **Chapter X**

* * *

Close to New England.

They have almost crossed the Atlantic.

How did this happen?

And so fast?

Yet during such a long time?

Angelica bites her bottom lip when she steps out to daylight.

One day left.

A few sailors stop their whereabouts when noticing her presence. There has been no secret that something occurred to the future baroness, causing her to maintain in her quarters for quite some time. But what, none of them knew. Mostly figured it was due womanly causes, but that was far from the truth.

She had waited for Jack. Over and over debated whether it was worth the risk of getting killed in the tryout or not. But then the excitement of finally taking off with him excited her more than she liked to admit.

Whenever a sound came from behind, she thought she would face Jack, carrying his sword and maybe a sack of the very few belongings he has.

But each time she did turn around, searching eyes for her Jack - she only faced a busted sailors sneaking out partly drunk to deck.

At last, her eyelids were heavy and she almost fell asleep. She denied it for further more hours until she no longer could.

He would never come.

And Jack had been sitting in secret a few ships away, looking at her from the shadows all night. She had really followed his instructions. And she really was ready to leave everything she had fought for to keep it behind her. For him.

And there again. Who was he to take all that from her?

He should have walked over to her, explain to her he could not go after all. Even if it was his idea. A stupid idea. Although, he knew he would never be able to explain that to her. Not without actually taking off. He would not be able to walk over to her, because it would result in him surrendering to her. And they would escape. For how long Jack knew nothing about. But he cannot risk her future, life, Angelica herself - like that. It would not be fair to her. So, instead he made the new decision for the both of them.

He would not show up, and instead keep a watchful gaze over her throughout the night until she gave up. And since, he had not seen her.

Gibbs however did notice a change in Jack. He took a note of the Commodore's focus somewhat increasing. He became recognizable again, just as Gibbs knows him.

When Jack in fact balances flamboyantly over a boarding plank to a ship, deep in his thoughts of courses - he jumps down just as Angelica does the same from the opposite side, coming from another ship.

He meets her equal baffled expression and holds it.

There is a sensation of feeling regret, remorse in fact, happiness of her being alright and the worry of how she is doing.

She lets out a breath and her shoulders sink, as if she relaxes upon the sight of him. But then she breaks the contact by shifting aside until she disappears behind the helm, probably to meet up with the baron.

Jack swallows and sees the door close.

Is she mad at him?

That she is hurt, does not surprise him. He just is not sure if she is ready to stab him to death or if it is the other kind of hurt - the one when she truly does not care about him. It would be unfair, but he hopes for the former one.

"Oi, Commodore!"

When Jack looks in what way someone shouted for him, he faces a sailor waving to him. Jack has to walk over and take a careful look over the map the sailor unfolds, pointing out what can be interpreted as obstacles on the way.

His eyes get stuck on the letters of New England beautifully written over a piece of land not far away.

"We are close to the target," he speaks.

"Aye, very close Commodore," the sailors agrees.

Jack frowns. Too close, in fact.

"Definitely the beige one."

That is Angelica's voice.

He spins around while the sailor informs something else. But Jack cannot hear it.

Angelica is gracefully walking down the stairs, ladies in waiting hot on her heels.

"Yes, Lady Teach. And what for napkins to the cake?" another one suggests while trying to keep up with her mistress.

Angelica stops tracks on deck, either ignoring Jack or not really caring he is around. "Maybe blue. I actually need something borrowed, preferably in blue for the ceremony."

"Yes, got it. Perhaps one of us can provide something blue, Lady Angelica?"

Angelica considers the suggestion. "Yes, perhaps. I want everything according to tradition. This marriage shall last and the wedding will be marvelous."

Alright, it may be what Jack wants for her. But he cannot neglect how it stings to hear about her happily speaking of the matter.

Before he knows what he does, he has approached the group of women.

"Can I have a word with you?" When noticing the ladies in waiting's quirked eyebrows, he clears his throat. " _Lady_ Angelica."

For the first time, Angelica turns her attention elsewhere but on wedding details.

"Sailor," she greets, clearly inwardly trying to provoke him.

He takes a deep breath and tries to see in her eyes whatever emotion shines through. Hurt, love? He cannot see either and is faced by the expression he feared - her indifference.

Now, he probably has screwed up enough for the two of them to never ever return to whatever they had. On the other hand, is that not what he wants?

She gestures for him to speak. "I don't have all day. Did you wish an audience with me, or not?"

Ah, the fancy talking is back. The new Angelica.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Jack speaks and motions to a door nearby. "Alone."

The ladies in waiting watch the duo intriguingly.

Angelica fakes a polite laughter. "Of course not, Commodore. It would not be appropriate of me."

As she is about to take a step away, almost in despair, Jack grabs her upper arm to stop her.

"Angelica please, let me expl-."

"Maybe!" she begins in a high level, eyes glaring at him as if she wishes him death. "You should realize I'm engaged to marry a baron! Accept it, Commodore. And do not regard me ever again."

She winces out of his loosening grip and leaves with the ladies in waiting, all again over the future baroness with questions of the wedding.

Jack's nose twitches and he realizes he needs rum. He is acting outrageously non-Captain-Jack-Sparrow-like. He needs rum.

* * *

"Only a day left until we reach New England," Gibbs speaks as if Jack in fact would have no idea precisely in minutes and seconds when they will arrive. It is a massive countdown in his head.

Even so, he keeps his mind busy by doing what he has been hired to do. Guide the ships, or convoy overseas, the baron and his bride safely. He is about to succeed.

Another title to put his name behind and yet something he can be proud of. He has achieved quite some, has he not? Aye, lots.

The captain of each ship excitedly stands up whenever Jack passes. Every man wants to show the best side, deeply hoping Commodore Sparrow will hire them for yet another adventure when finishing this route.

Even the younger lady which has hid inside her cabin lurks outside. When Jack notices her, he is amused and joins her company.

"Even ye like a bit of daylight," he comments.

She gives him a look. "I'd prefer be a fighting sailor rather than a trophy for a man."

She does sound just like Angelica, aye? And perhaps that is why Jack is this entertained by her formula.

Jack smiles wryly. "You'd be a proper pirate," and that is what he thinks. She beams by the words, taking it as a profound compliment.

In pure politeness, Jack fumbles up a bottle of rum and uncorks it with his teeth. He spits it overboard and takes a swig before handing it over to the lady. She accepts it and has the bottle upside down. While Jack dries his rummy mouth on his sleeve, he looks at her impressed. Darn woman is almost in level with him. Almost, but never close.

In the corner of his eyes, he notices the well familiar figure of Angelica on deck. She is looking at him and the guest lady. He has not spoken to her for quite some time. They shared a dinner together with the baron, and it was awkward indeed. Rigid tension as the baron knew of Jack's fondness of his bride while he had to pretend nothing ever happened between them. Angelica was a better pretender though. She was all in all over again with Jeff. Or John. Whatever his name was. George.

She really appeared uninterested in Jack and it was first after a few glasses of wine that Baron George excused himself for a short moment with a butler of his, leaving Jack and Angelica again. Jack had stared at her but her eyes never met him. Instead she had seemed very intrigued by the glass of wine and let the liquid circular around in the grand glass made cup.

So, Jack decides this time to ignore her. Is that not right? She ignores him and he ignores her, the cat and rat play?

And for that matter, throw in a dog - the baron - and whatever animal Jack is supposed to resemble. It is obviously outdated anyhow before the play even begins.

They are one day away from New England and tomorrow they will be there. It will be bye bye Angelica. Jack can never ever by "accident" stumble across her ship ever again.

"What is your story, Commodore?" the woman speaks. She gestures to Angelica glaring at them from deck, as always swarmed by her ladies in waiting. Jack's eyes follows the woman's and as Angelica realizes she is busted with her stares, she quickly turns her attention elsewhere. Pretending she is overly interested in whatever one of the ladies in waiting offers her.

"Me bringing Baron Jeff and... this woman to New England?" Jack questions.

The woman shakes her head. "You know her. Don't mean to eavesdrop, but these walls are thinner than you'd think, Commodore."

Jack grabs his bottle back from her and drinks the rest of it.

"You seem to have quite some history, isn't that right?" the lady goes on. "I don't mean to pry, but she gets married soon and you know..."

No, he does not! Jack rolls his eyes. He nods once as to declare his departure. Then he goes down the steps down to deck. Angelica is gone but the baron escapes a room, tightly followed by a servant.

"Ah, there you are. Commodore Sparrow."

Jack puts on a show - a smile and lets the baron approach him. "Baron."

"Seeing this is the last evening before the wedding," the baron speaks and Jack pays no real attention to it, but rather scans the ships with his eyes. "Tomorrow, I think that -."

At once Jack turns to the baron. "Come again?"

The baron has gone on and does not know of what he means.

"Ye invited me to the wedding, Mister Baron," Jack begins.

"Yes, the wedding between me and Lady Angelica," the baron is still confused. "Tomorrow."

"What tomorrow?" Jack is slightly inwardly panicking. "Tomorrow what?"

The baron chuckles but then bites his lip, knowing of the Commodore's feelings. Of course he cannot blame him. Any man would have feelings for Angelica.

"The wedding is tomorrow, Commodore. After we have arrived in New England we are heading straight to the church and ceremony. All guests are expecting it."

Jack is pale and wonders if he may throw up. And that would be a first. He simply does not do that.

The baron nods to Angelica on another ship, going through the guest lists all over again. "That's why we have worked so hard on the finishing details on this trip overseas. I want us married as soon as quickly." He looks out to the horizon. "Before another man of higher rank finds the beauty in her."

Jack swallows what he believes must be pure puke. What the... He thought the wedding was taking place much further. Not the very same day they arrive in New England! New Bloody England! Tomorrow?! What the bloody..?

When the baron turns back to Jack, he wears the widest grin, almost provoking Jack.

"So, what I began to offer you, Commodore - was to join us this last dinner."

Carefully Jack's hand reaches up to his hat which he adjusts somewhat. "Count me in."

The baron is pleased and leaves the Commodore. When he is out of sight, Jack's breath leaves him and he realizes he has much to wrap up before the evening. Since it is after all, the last day on the seas for quite some time.

Or, he will just drop in by her wedding tomorrow, see her in that ridiculous white fluffy gown while claiming the vows. And he may try not to laugh when she will do so.

Suddenly it does not feel funny anymore. Not at all in fact.

He quickly decides to get on other thoughts by doing his job. Work.

And rum. More rum for Jack.

* * *

His cabin feels empty and he neglects the thoughts of why it does feel empty. He pushes the sensation away and instead focus on changing his attire. He is certainly not used to this white coat. It follows his silhouette smoothly and his shoulders are broad with those golden decorations on it. With his fancy sword's handle sticking out he kind of looks like a gentleman.

Gibbs tend to joke about it and Jack tends to tear the attire away as soon as he is out of sight from noblemen.

His eyes though remain kohl-framed. And when he pushes the corner of his mouth aside, the golden teeth are visible.

Slowly, he leaves his cabin and remains behind the railing outside, viewing over the deck and other ships around them. He has a whole fleet.

What he always has dreamt of. The feeling is severe and profound. Right here, he has precisely everything he has ever wanted in his life. If the needle worked on his compass, it would spin around and around.

He walks down the wooden stair down to deck just as Angelica comes out from her quarters.

Stunning as always. She is glowing and Jack has to pause for a brief moment. Then he gulps and continues his way to the dining quarters without looking away from her.

He holds the door open for her and gestures for her to head inside.

The baron is already inside and lightens up when seeing Angelica entering the chamber. He is fast to grab her hand but she does not let him kiss her. Instead, she tip toes and kisses his cheek.

And there Jack stands, witnessing everything as if he were not there. Then again, he is accompanying a fiancé and the fiancée.

She is cupping George's cheek and smiles genuinely to him.

"Can't wait to marry you, my love."

She beams. "Likewise."

Jack sits down at one edge while the baron pulls out the chair for Angelica. The table is round and therefore when he sits down, they all sit next to each other.

When Angelica's hand rests on the table, George is fast to put his over it and caress it. By surprise Angelica looks his way and their eyes meet.

So, was this what Jack was invited to? Watching HIS woman goo over an idiot.

He hates the baron. In a way accepts him, appreciates him - for being someone who will take good care of what Jack's holds close to him. But in the end of the day he cannot dismiss the fact that he truly hates him.

"What I had in mind for future arrangements," the baron begins and Jack is all into the conversation about potential deals they can share together. Angelica is saying nothing but keeps a rather reserved gaze over Jack whenever she has to eye him. Only to turn all lovely when getting contact with the baron.

The dinner is delicious and it is clear the baron has spent more money on this dinner. All from the wine to the ridiculously golden decorated napkins. Everything is over the top and yet, it would have been much better if this third person never attended the moment.

When yet again a servant interrupts them, wearing an apologetic look - the baron has to excuse himself. He reaches out for Angelica's hand and kisses it. He nods to Jack who reflects the motion.

"I will be back right away," he announces before leaving them alone.

Jack notices Angelica getting nervous at once. He refills her glass with wine and she glances to him, blushes yet seems appreciative. He knows her too well.

Her eyes checks him out and Jack feels her stare burn on him. He meets her eyes when they travel up his upper body. He grins a toothy one and she appears content. She does not even seem mad when she decides to ask him.

"Why didn't you?"

He knows of what she is regarding. The night.

He gestures to the exit the baron left through. "He'll be able to give ye much more of life than I ever can."

Angelica seems upset as she bites her tongue and her jaw clenches. "You, saying this who always speak so highly of yourself?" It is a question but maybe more likely an angry statement. She takes a deep breath after a long silence. When she opens her mouth again, she is much calmer. "Will you be there?"

Will he be there? "'Course I will." He even smiles sadly and now moves his hand to caress hers that rests on the table. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Her eyes travel from his warm gaze to his finger gently stroking over hers.

"It's true," she speaks softly.

"What be?"

Her eyes travel back up to meet his again. "That you are a nobleman disguised as a criminal."

Jack's mouth twitches as he struggles a wry grin.

Even Angelica is amused. "You are a terrible criminal."

Now, Jack gives her a warning yet playful eye. "Don't push it, 'Gelica."

* * *

 **A/N: Like it/Hate it? :) Off we are to The final chapter part 2.**

 **(What do you think will happen?)**


	11. The End Part 2

**She's Engaged**

* * *

CHAPTER XI - FINAL CHAPTER PART 2

A/N: Thank you butter9, AlikiCruz, MMM73181, The DisHeartened, sambayar, GrapeCherie, deleni12, Kikowa and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate the praise tremendously! Honestly, that is what makes me upload chapters and fanfictions, instead of keeping them as files on my laptop. Really, this is happiness for me.

And THANK YOU all who in some way, by reviews or PMs supported me through the story. It means the world to me.

 _(Changed the rating from T to M!)._

Wow. What an intense ride. I am giving you this - this chapter is one of the largest I have ever written. Even longer than the finale of Como la flor. The journey I myself has gone through as author of this story has been intense. I put so much emotion into my stories and I hope you as a reader feel the ride I try to put out there for You, as a reader. :) I want to deliver intense emotions, happiness and sometimes grief. I wish I lived up to my own expectations. I hope you feel content with the ending.

Enough with my personal words and let's just right into the story! I am just warning you - it may take a while to get through this chapter.

 _ **This chapter is of 13 000 words (!) **_ and hereby the longest chapter I have ever written. Therefore it took a bit longer to finish. Usually my chapters range between 2000-7000 words.

As I will not have an author's note at the bottom of the story, I wanted it said here. I would feel honored to hear your opinion of it when you have finished reading it. So I can grow as a writer, know what you liked and maybe what I should focus more on to improve.

Thank you anyways for reading my work!

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is my ever longest chapter so far and it may take time to get it through. Hope I will bring you some Holidays' reading.

* * *

 **\- There will never be another love another time.**

 **She's Engaged**

 **Chapter XI - Finale 2**

* * *

Her eyes checks him out and Jack feels her stare burn on him. He meets her eyes when they travel up his upper body. He grins a toothy one and she appears content. She does not even seem mad when she decides to ask him.

"Why didn't you?"

He knows of what she is regarding. The night.

Jack gestures to the exit the baron left through. "He'll be able to give ye much more of life than I ever can."

Angelica seems upset as she bites her tongue and her jaw clenches. "You, saying this who always speak so highly of yourself?" It is a question but maybe more likely an angry statement. She takes a deep breath after a long silence. "Will you be there?"

Will he be there? "'Course I will." He even smiles sadly and now moves his hand to caress her hand that rests on the table. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Her eyes travel from his warm gaze to his finger gently stroking over hers.

"It's true," she speaks softly.

"What be?"

Her eyes travel back up to meet his again. "That you are a nobleman disguised as a criminal."

Jack's mouth twitches as he struggles a wry grin.

Even Angelica is amused. "You are a terrible criminal."

Now, Jack gives her a warning yet playful eye. "Don't push it, 'Gelica."

* * *

She forces a smile to not burst out and Jack sees it. He fights his grin too and they glance almost shyly at one another.

Suddenly she finishes yet another glass of wine to cool her nerves. A servant even appears into the room and takes their plates as dishes as they no longer touch the empty porcelain. When the servant goes out again, Angelica decides to regard the matter once more.

"Jack?"

Intently he looks at her. She seems calm and intrigued by something as her mouth slightly opens. When Jack catches her intent look, she ends up blushing. In comfort, he sinks into the backrest of his chair to look at what he holds dearly. "Aye, luv?"

"At the ceremony," she begins as she grabs a bottle and refills her glass herself, clearly uncomfortable with this matter. "You are not going to do something stupid right?"

Jack smiles wryly, content to have her in sight. "Stupid? What stupid, darling?"

She freezes upon her nickname but quite quickly she returns her posture. She shakes her head, slightly smiling too but keeps her front. "Like for example... shouting that you object when the priests asks..," she takes a breath, trying to memorize what she several times has heard priests saying. "If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jack chokes on his drink, now feeling the heavy reality to it all when she speaks about it.

It is rather hilarious though that she mentions this... Because...

Aye, that plan has crossed his mind. But then he has come to the apparent conclusion that it would not be fair to do so. He has heard of it, in fact many times - and rarely it seems like it worked out fine for that poor man trying to claim the bride's love. The groom has always won. Even with Jack's grand ego, he would never stand being neglected. That said, also when he has knowledge of him with a greater chance of winning the bride.

Jack winks to her and shakes his head amused. "Be ye overdramatizing me right now, luv? Now why would I try to be the centre of attention?"

Angelica is in a challenging mood and speaks clearly with her accent ringing. "Because you always do."

"Touché."

Suddenly she turns serious and her former smile is a straight line. Her forehead is a frown and she is skeptical. "There is more..."

Jack turns to her once again.

"I take the event...," she begins. As she swallows Jack knows right at once to what she refers. The night he did not appear as planned. But instead left her hanging. "As some kind of ending," she continues. It stings in Jack but he really has no other to blame but himself for that. "And by so, we are from now on moving on."

Jack neither nods in agreement nor shakes his head. Instead he stares at her as if her words are poisonous.

"Which means that when you attend my wedding, you will sit down neatly among my guests and keep your mouth shut, is that clear?"

Oh, so decisive. He likes that part of her. And this time he cannot fight the grin back at all. It breaks through and she knows of why he smiles broadly. At last his expression turns into a confident smirk and she gets somewhat annoyed by it.

"And one more thing," she begins.

With arms and elbows on the table, Jack leans towards her. "What now, luv?"

He gets too close to Angelica. She feels the magnetic field between them, pulling them together as always. Thereof her quickness in shooting back into her chair and tear her eyes away from him, pretending her glass carries her full attention. Frankly, she is nervous. And it takes a lot of strength for her to ask about what has lingered her mind.

"About the ring."

Ah, can someone just hit Jack with a brick already?

He licks his lips in search of the remainder of a drop of rum. She wants to bring that subject up? They never really spoke about it. And he is not sure he is willing and capable of doing it now whatsoever.

"The ring," he repeats and leans back into the backrest again.

"You really wanted to marry me?" she requires.

Jack shrugs. He wants to dismiss that question. Nonchalantly wave it off as rubbish. Nonsense to even mention him within the same sentence as the word marry. It simply does not sound suitable, does it?

For some reason he ends up saying the contrary. "Suppose offering someone a ring only means one thing."

"You should have told me, Jack."

"You left. You were gone, luv."

"Even so."

"Even so?"

There is fire flashing in her eyes again. "Yes, Jack. Have you ever thought of how different things could have been? How our lives could have looked-."

"Are ye sayin' ye'd have obliged to it?" he challenges back, a little bit uncomfortable with the topic. He has never been fond of confrontations. For whatever irritating reason, Angelica so happens to love them as she time after time ends up shooting one into Jack's face.

A challenge was indeed in its place as she silences. She folds her arms and shakes her head disapprovingly before letting out. "You are unbelievable."

" _That_ ye tend to say in bed though."

As he is drinking he misses the glare she shoots his way.

"I can't get a grip around you," she continues her admitting.

Jack give her a toothy grin when hearing this. "What a compliment."

It takes a moment until she realizes the double meaning and she rolls her eyes. "Never failing the ego, do you?"

In fact that is not true. If during any events in his life, it is around her he has questioned his ego. He is immensely secure in everything in his life. Yet around her he faces the only moments when he questions himself. Not that he ever in his lifetime will let her have knowledge of this matter.

"Regarding..," his eyes squeezes as he refers the ring without mentioning it. Angelica knows it and is keen on hearing him out. "It was quite some time back in life."

"Saying it wouldn't happen now?"

And what is he supposed to reply to this? Tell her absolutely yes, or the actual truth? There is simply no rightful way here.

"You're getting married, aren't ye, luv?" he states.

She bites her lip as if she figures out for the first time that she is. She mumbles a yes. Then she meets his eyes again. "Although," she starts. "Would you?"

Why does she want to know? And now, of all times and opportunities she has had. Now of all sudden she wants to know if he would slide that velvet box to her containing a commitment Jack before and by now deeply questions if he ever would dare engaging. More truthfully - he probably never ever would. Because it simply does not suit him. A married Sparrow. Nah-ah, it does not sound good. For the second matter, he has no time for such nonsense. Yet, when he looks at her, he wonder if he is just lying to himself or if her appealing presence has the power to manipulate him into any direction. Such as... marriage.

"We are moving on," he replies. He does not know if is a question hanging or if he states it to decide even for her. But then he meets her gaze once again and is confused in his mind. "Aren't we?"

"We are," she confirms. "Although, when I get married. And become a wife, a baroness and..," she is about to say mother and Jack knows it. He winces inwardly and feels this rush of hatred, passionately anger wave through him. "I refuse our paths to cross again. It doesn't work that way."

"I know."

"Then yet until now they tend to do every so often."

Jack shrugs again. "Cannot rule fate, luv. Ye know that."

"I know, it's just... I wouldn't be able to take it."

Her revelation hits him in the chest. Ah, so that is what she means.

"This is it, aye?" he wonders.

Her sad expression tells the confirmation. It is.

Suddenly he chuckles. "About time, eh?"

"It was quite some time ago you stumbled into that convent," she admits. And what a journey they have ridden through. Both together and apart, just to get reunited once again at different stages in life. And now, for a last time.

Jack smile broadens and again he feels sad he is about to cut out Angelica out of his life for good. He is not about to say goodbye to her, but farewell. Perhaps it is the opposite. She is cutting him out by never stepping a foot upon a ship again, but will remain in New England or other location in America.

A major change in the words, and he is not certain he approves of it in this particular case.

Angelica lets go of a breath, her shoulders sink and she seems to relax as she gives him a mischievous smirk.

"Thank you for the flowers."

Jack is stunned. "Flowers?"

"The one George pretended picking out for me," she explains.

"Ye knew they came from me?"

"He doesn't know my favorite type," she replies as a matter of fact. "But you do."

There is more Jack could show and teach the baron about Angelica, but that is something he stores into the back of his head. Frankly, he is quite sure he destroys the potential marriage by uttering a word about what past he shares with her whatsoever.

Something cold brings Jack back to reality and he sees that he subconsciously has brought his hand upon Angelica's, tenderly hugging it. She is smirking and his eyes fall on the stone. He cannot describe with words how much he hates that bloody diamond. For what it represents. He had hated that shimmering and immensely expensive jewel ever since he was blinded by it - from a distance. When he had stood on the ship and seen her down on the harbor. He really considered not following through with the deal the baron had convinced Gibbs on a contract. Yet, now as he looks at her, he cannot decide whether it still was the best decision he ever made. To follow through with the deal, or if it was the definite worst. Definitely nothing in between.

Interrupting the moment does the guest lady. She stumbles inside and the pair shoots from one another as if they did something indecent. She eyes between them.

"My apologies, Commodore," she begins. "There is something I could need your help for."

From eyeing the younger woman with a bit of peering eyes, her vision travels to examine Jack's reaction to this. A wave of disappointment is washing over her when he without realizing, lets go of her hand to regard this woman. He waves his hand.

"Take that with Master Gibbs," he answers.

The woman nods once but before heading out, she weirdly eyes the duo again, probably knowing very well what is going on. But she says nothing and leaves just as quickly as she appeared.

Angelica snorts. What for? - She does not even know herself.

Jack takes a note of it and refills his glass without even looking at her. It would not matter anyhow, as she seems upset with her gaze towards the now closed door.

"She won't come back, luv."

"Huh?"

"The woman ye be jealous of."

Again, she snorts. "Please."

Angelica lifts her hand and shows off her ring as if it will save and excuse her of hating a stranger for simply holding partly of Jack's attraction. He is smiling again and grabs her hand to lower it.

"I know, luv."

When the baron returns into the dining room Jack removes his hand. Angelica is looking at him intently and she seems to not grasp that her future husband is back. And Jack finds it hard to tear his eyes from her. Is it honestly possible to attract one's attention as much as she steals his? Fortunately, the amount of wine (and rum) they have been consuming is taking its effect in all of them. Certainly with the baron, who almost misses the chair when he sits down. He chuckles and therefore awakens Jack and Angelica. The duo turn to look at him.

"Had to send a message through a faster dinghy into land for a letter to the governor."

"Ah," Jack tries to understand and the baron explains.

"To clear out the streets from peasants. We cannot have them around to endanger us tomorrow."

Jack's eyebrows is quirked. "But, forgive me Mr Baron. Will it not be safe for you on land? I got the belief it was only on seas you needed protection."

Angelica swallows.

And Jack knows why.

Because of all sudden the baron is not too superior in popularity anymore. And it frightens her. Running out of excuses of why she does not just throw herself into the arms of Jack will never be a favorite part in her. She needs to be fed with different positive explanations of why the baron is the better choice. And whenever he utters something towards the negative part, she does feel fright. And Jack knows it.

"Not quite," the baron regards Jack. "Naturally a watchful guard or ten will have to look over us."

Which in other words means Angelica is not safe one hundred percent. Who is really though? Jack decides to neglect the matter. She must surely better off with this baron than with him as a pirate captain or commodore anyhow.

"George?" Angelica speaks sweetly. Sickenly sweetly, if asked Jack.

"Yes, love?"

"Maybe it's time to say goodnight," she suggests.

Jack does not want that. It was lovely to for once have a chat with her.

Did he just think that?

Well, they used to have those kinds of moments in between trying to end the life of one another. Not quite… but that would be near the truth at least.

George appears like a child that wants to nag himself into staying up late, but surrenders and stands up. His servant is fast to help him pull away the seat. Angelica joins him out of the chamber and looks over her shoulder. As Jack has followed her every move, he sits there, drinking the rest of the glass and meets her gaze. The fire is evident even if he tries to swallow it. He stands up too and joins them on deck, as if she is pulling him after her.

"Ah, perhaps a bit too much of Italy's fine wine," the baron chuckles. "What do you say?"

Jack shows him a hidden bottle of rum that he has had inside his coat. "Can it really, be too much?"

The baron holds his index finger to Jack, knowing the challenge but he is clearly not able to take up on that now. Instead he surrenders to Angelica's suggestions and kisses the back of her hand.

"Goodnight, grand day tomorrow, Lady Angelica."

She smiles in return and he heads for his quarters. The both of them watch after him and it is first when he closes the door after him that they realize the quiet pitch dark night on deck. And empty. When she turns, Jack is partly leaning and sitting on the railing, bottle of rum upside down to get the rest of it. He eyes her carefully when he slowly lowers the bottle and throws it over his shoulder to the sea. She seems nervous and not knowing what to do.

"'Night, luv."

He stands and heads for the stair up to the helm. She remains on her spot and follows his every movement until he has reached the top step. He looks at her and she begins to retreat to her cabin with a stop in the doorway to look up to him again. There is this longing in Jack. She gets married tomorrow. This is the last day for her as a so-called single woman, non-taken at least. She is called for, but she does not lawfully belong to someone.

Why does she want to tie down anyhow? Is she not a free spirited woman? The witty independent woman who fights her will through in all kinds of ways. So why want to settle for a baron? Surely, she will receive her fancy title and live safely, but is that really her? Or is she really in love?

She looks beautiful. Honestly beautiful, aye? And even Jack has to admit he may be kind of smitten with her. Kind of. Her deep eyes and luscious outer side as the same as inner... Ugh, does he have to witness her claiming her love to someone else? There is this something deep inside of him that just wants to bring him over there.

Because there she stands. In the moonlight and mouth closed. Those lips…

Jack swallows.

She does not want to join him in his cabin? Like the other nights? It would feel awfully lonely to sleep by himself in that bed. Specially when he once all over again has become used to the warmth of her body beside him. The habit of having her presence around him. Her perfume like a cloud around her and him feeling those eyes on him.

Come up Angelica. To the helm and to his cabin.

But she does not.

At last her hand fumbles on the handle and she opens the door. Slowly, she goes inside and closes the door after her.

Her cabin.

Not Jack's tonight.

And can he blame her?

Somewhere in the back of his head, he remembers this old tradition of sleeping alone the very last night before the wedding day. Cannot believe he in fact remembers such a matter.

The ships are quite empty with people. Some sailors have their stroll, and some captains are visiting their helms every once in a while. They are approaching land and will set anchor tomorrow morning in the harbor. Jack better get himself some sleep too.

Not that he will be able to get some but at least he shall try.

When he pushes the door to his quarters open, he is faced by the empty room. He almost slams it shut and wobbles over to his chair where he takes off his hat. It feels cold, and in some way very not welcoming. Yet, he kicks off his boots and lays down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

He will finally achieve what he has worked for, for so long. Since he was a child. His ambition has driven him through tremendous adventures in life. He has done and achieved more in his life than twenty Londoners together.

From a common sailor, evolving as pirate and now commodore. His name will travel in history books and he shall be remembered forever. He has a place in history. Just as he always has wished for, and worked for.

This is something he has always wanted, aye?

By that, he will be immortal. Live on forever.

Yet, why cannot he sleep? He twists and turns, rolls around and reaches frustrated for a nearby bottle of rum. When he for the third time bangs into the nearby nightstand by mistake, feeling a stinging pain in his temple - he opens his eyes and shoots it a glare. He quickly throws himself back into the mattress. He must sleep. If he falls asleep on Angelica's wedding ceremony she is literally going to hang him to death.

Aye, that again... Her wedding is tomorrow. The thought just does not escape his mind.

They had been through so much together. Met as young people and when life lets it - they encounter a bit everywhere. Wherever fate brings them and let their paths cross. Now for a final time.

The Angelica he knows: feisty, strong-willed, determined, caring, hot and just... Angelica.

How he the first time just was entranced when he saw her. No other person has ever captured his attention straight away like that. It was just something that happened in him. Something he cannot describe. He suddenly went against the rules and in fact wanted a woman aboard The Pearl. He wanted her by his side, and he definitely wanted her to know how to handle a sword. There was some kind of protective instinct over it all. Over her.

And the scariest part he did face, was how he noticed she would do the same for him. Her looking out, watchful eyes and tender fingers brushing his wounds. And this very specific sensation apparently scared the Kraken out of both of them as they tend to leave each other before it goes too far. Before it heads to… 'settling down'.

He knows he should not, but he simply cannot resist. With a trembling nerve he moves his hand inside his pocket. Just to feel the ring. It is as if the roof falls down on him, pushing his chest hard and heavy, preventing him to breath normally. She was supposed to wear that one. Not the one this drippy baron has shoved onto her.

Jack brings it out and examines it. That night in Madrid. How nervous he had been. Normally that never happened. Captain Jack Sparrow simply never became nervous. It is not one of his characteristic abilities. Or disadvantages. But that night, indeed he felt it.

He does not know what occurred to him, but he was keen on doing this. They spent several days together. Weeks even. Sort of pretending they were an unit. Executing thievery together on market squares and recruiting for his ship in the nights on pubs. He had a planned ship he would set sail from Lisbon in Portugal's costal line. The capital. She was supposed to join him this time. For good.

And for the first time, Jack felt the importance on bringing her along. He wanted her with him. By his side. She would fight like the true and proper pirate she was. The excellence in sword fighting and her manipulating skills would always benefit against an enemy.

Those days he spoilt her. He gave her everything, even if he would deny that until his grave. And that wry toothy smile appearing secretly behind her back when watching her beam in happiness for getting to choose whatever new-made sword she wished for. That was his lady, his Angelica. Not that she ever will be his. She only belongs to herself. But Jack, at that moment would have been thrilled to be the honored man to reside by her side.

Well, that was of course before she became all fancy and pompous, lavish clothing and expensive men, wealthy lifestyle and simply not the person he knew her as.

She had slightly started already there in Madrid. When she sat at the plaza, market square. An outdoor dining behind red ropes which parted the rich from the rest of the world. And she dined by herself at a lonely white clothed table, golden cutlery and waved her fan. Hair in an updo and looking like a true Spanish woman. She could have fooled anybody with her identity. Nobody could have known she was a poor novice at a convent, developed into a strong piratess and as by then - a fine lady.

Even if she wears this persona now, she really did not back then. She was undercover for something she was hired for. And she did it for the thrill and money. Probably money. But when Jack pushed the question she declined his ideas and insisted on the thrill. Her dignity always remaining high. At least higher than Jack's. She could be left, marooned on a deserted island and still walk away with higher dignity than Jack. For whatever bloody reason.

The ring glows by the moonlight which streams inside the grander windows in his cabin.

Oh, he recalls that event in Madrid, alright. How he for once had dressed up slightly more than usually. And even reserved a table.

When he had waited for three hours and two bottles of rum had passed, even the servant shot Jack a pity look. And Jack felt stupid. He had lost her.

And could he blame her? - Not really. It was probably a matter of time until he would have left her, in her belief. It was either way, one leaving the other one. It just so happened that he wished for a different outcome that particular time.

Perhaps it was for the better. Jack could go on and he would never be where he is today if that never happened. Jack's jaw clenches and jumps out of bed, on with boots. He heads outside to the helm and throws the ring angrily overboard. Stupid ring.

The sailing overseas has indeed been intense. In some way, he cannot wait to finally be over with all regarding this whole scenario. Even so, his gaze moves from the dark sea that just swallowed the ring signifying whatever he shared with Angelica, to her door. Her still closed door.

The wooden stair creaks when Jack takes his steps down it. He stops at the lowest one and still looks at her door. Will she come? Like she did the other nights? Can she? Just for a last one? One last night?

Uh... what the bloody... what is he thinking? She will not come. And if she does, he will be grateful. Just look at what he has turned into?!

He looks back up to his door behind the helm. Alright, time for sleep. He needs sleep.

It feels wrong to take that step back up to the helm.

And he only takes one.

Only one step before he make a u-turn, now storming towards Angelica's cabin. The door opens as the lightest feather and he marches inside, closes it behind him. He is quite panting and is not really aware of what he is doing. A candle burns on the windowsill by a great window. The silhouette of Angelica sits up in bed, also panting. Probably stunned by his sudden presence. Her hands dip the mattress, arms covered by fluffy white sleeves of this nightgown.

At first, Jack cannot bare himself uttering a word, and apparently neither can she. There is just this intense breathing, tension in the air as if someone can cut it with a knife.

Oh, dear God - is she wearing anything below that? Jack bites his lip in want.

"You shouldn't be here," she finally says.

He has not really been in her cabin before. Well, at least not during this last encounter.

Soft were the words coming from her. But he does not move an inch and remains in his position, still somewhat out of his mind and trying to regain his sanity. Something which desperately can make him change course and hurry back inside his room. To pretend this never happened. But he simply cannot.

Instead Angelica carefully slides off her bed. His breathing escalates when she approaches him.

No, no, no, Angelica, do not do this. Do not come over.

She stops a bit away and looks at him.

"Jack."

"Angelica."

Now, she is the one who swallows.

She is always this magnetic for him. Always alluring, attractive, hot, oh so bloody hot. It takes about two seconds before Jack, in the darkness, has towered over her. Her body pulled against his and head cupped to possessively meet her soft lips. She is taken by surprise and lets out a whimper in astonishment. In profound frustration, Jack pushes against her until a thud is heard and she has knocked her back into a wall. There has just simply been too long. The kiss during that morning was simply too short. He could go on forever. With her.

Against the wall, pinned and further so when Jack's hands finds her thighs. With a steady hold, he lifts both her gown and herself up while moving his lips from hers to instead bury in her neck. Her perfume is addicting and she draws in her breath when she feels his kissing. As by reflex, her hand digs into his hair among dreadlocks while lowering her eyelids.

Suddenly she pushes against him and struggles out of his grip. Directly Jack regains the feeling of emptiness. And a strong urge of having her back in his arms. When he reaches to take a hold of her wrists, she moves away from him, panting just as heavily as him.

"No, Jack. Don't!"

"'Gelica, I-."

"Just don't!" she lets out desperately. "Please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Jack's mouth which still hangs open closes slowly. But he wants her. He needs her.

Her voice is cracking and she seems to be close to tears. "Let us be over with," she almost whispers before regaining some strength in her tone. "From now on."

No! No, no, no. Jack certainly does not want that! Not _now_!

Contradicting her words, she is up against him, her fingers unbuttoning his coat. He feels his heart throb and is deeply confused. But then again, he knows his Angelica better than anyone.

"You need to..," she begins but silences. She continues to unbutton his coat. " _We_ need to..," she slides the coat off his shoulders and starts with his loose shirt. "Let go."

Her eyes are teary. She would never admit it, but Jack can both get glimpses of it by help of moonlight. But more importantly - her voice. He wants to comfort her, tell her not to cry. But instead he remains silent. And he allows her to open his shirt. To feel her warm hands brush against his skin, resulting in him inhaling deeply.

She grabs his hands, completely taking control of him and brings them to the back of her. He takes the hint and unties the ribbons holding her nightgown together. Her hands brings his shirt down and he has to let go of her tie for a brief moment, wiggle out of his shirt. She tiptoes and capture his lips when he leans down to continue untying her back. She moans into the kiss and part her lips further to deepen it.

"Darling," Jack pauses against her lips.

She mumbles in response, in daze.

Uh, darn she drives him insane.

"It be better this way... aye?" he wonders. "It be for the best."

"It is," and she reclaims his lips. There is such passion to it, and she brings herself further towards his body when her nightgown suddenly falls to the floor, creating a pile around her ankles. The pants are unbuckled on him and he steps out of his boots while she frustrated tugs jerks over his underwear, desperate to get them away from his body. Her force causes Jack to smile into the kiss and he surprises her by grabbing her bosom. She pulls in her breath and he takes the opportunity to draw her close enough for their bodies to touch. His hands relocate to her waist and bum to guide her towards the bed. He shall have her. Or rather, she shall have him.

"Only kissing," he says.

What a lie.

"Only kissing," she confirms.

Her lips tastes better than any rum. They are so addicting, just like her. She herself is pure addiction.

"You will marry him, luv."

"Uh-huh."

When the back of her knees hits the edge of the bed, he swiftly grabs her by her thighs, separates them and lifts her at the same time. Only to bring her down on the bed, hover over her and let her roll them over. She straddles him and leans down to him in a searching kiss.

This woman drives him mad.

He has a naked Angelica on top of him.

Suddenly the reality echoes in the back of his head, and he grabs her wrists to make her stop.

"Luv," he mumbles.

She pauses and lets him position himself against the headboard, back leaning against the pile of pillows. She lays down beside him, bent elbow and jaw line supported by her palm. She rolls to her back and closes her eyes as she parts her legs, revealing to Jack of her so-called invitation. He tries to fight the urge but cannot. Instead, he ends up in between and locking her eyes to his.

Does she want this? They should stop. They cannot do this. It is not right. Not for either of them. Not for anybody. It is stupid and something they simply should not do.

"We're letting go, Jack," she affirms.

He claims her lips again and puts her in a comfortable place by grabbing her waist and quickly shifts her body.

"We're letting go," he repeats. And in a way, he is. This will be his last time with her. With her they were quick. Hard and intense movement, sweat over their bodies and throbbing friction the closer they were. In ecstasy she tended to call out his name, something cursing in Spanish after doing so. He would collapse beside her. Sometimes brush the sand off him or even dry himself if it happened in the sea along the shoreline.

But not this time.

This time is special. And he wants it that way. Slow, intense and loving. He would give her everything he has. Everything he was and everything he will become.

Her legs bend on each side of him as she parts them further, pushing her lower self up to brush against him. He takes the hint and works his way inside her. She hisses at the contact and he pauses to see her wellbeing.

With her body, she urges him to go on. "It's alright, Cariño."

Jack feels how his blood gets warmer upon her nickname. With every trust he moves slightly further in her and she is keeping his head in a firm grip, his lips never leaving hers.

He devours them and tries not to increase the pace even though it tempts at points. He wants to savour every last moment he manages to share with her. And perhaps she cannot take it well. Her body urges for him, meeting his every trust and they find their rhythm way too fast for ex-lovers. Her body screams for him, every deeper plunging a tease. Her moaning gets louder and so does Jack's. He just cannot contain himself. The whole bed is moving, headboard slamming against the wall and somewhere deep in the back of his head, he hopes nobody will hear them. Because he would not care less anyhow. He could not. He is too absorbed in World Angelica that if the ship so were sinking, he would not budge. He just cannot stop, and will not.

"Dámelo," Angelica lets out before a moan slips and she deepens the kiss. Oh, he knows what that words means and he will show her.

Her hands grabs tighter and tighter in his dreadlocks and he can feel her body beginning to tremble. So slightly, but he knows her as the back of his hand.

"Oh, Cariño," she lets out, causing Jack to squeeze his eyes shut. If she continues using her native tongue much further she will drive him over the edge.

Suddenly it seems as if the world shatters. Her body is shaking and she gasps, pulling in her breath and ends up in a content moan. Her walls surrounding Jack, tightens and it is just eye rolling as he feels his knees weaken, his kiss deepen and heart wanting to pop out of his chest.

Oh lord.

He trusts one last time before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

Alright. He is just letting go. Simply as that. And so is she, aye?

Nothing wrong with that. Now, it will be easier. Easier to face the following day. But yet, he cannot help but to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

After all, he has her by his side. Panting heavily and sprawled out on bed as she tries to catch her breath.

* * *

He had stayed the night at hers.

The warmth of her body against his spooning one, pulling her tight against him with a protective arm holding her all night. Really, none of them had slept. Certainly not Jack. It was impossible. If he had slept alone he would have continued twisting and in frustration rolling around in search for a comfortable position. But with Angelica by his side, he remained still.

It would be their last night. The last time he would have her beside him, and he better not miss a moment of it. In a way, he felt content. This comfort in her presence, and such a harmonic sensation to it all.

Sunrise in fact arrives too quickly for Jack's liking. It is possible to glimpse land from Angelica's window and while her eyes are closed, Jack gazes through them over her to see New England approaching. Eventually he has to get up. Reluctantly he has to let go of her, trying to memorize the very last moment. He gets dressed in silence and ends up watching her lay there peacefully.

Her wedding day is here.

Some sailors patrol, tie ropes and adjust the sails. One in the front signals to guards in the harbour and Jack walks up there. Gibbs is there and notices Jack. He is amused but shakes his head before drinking from a bottle. He will remain silent about the fact that he previously in the early morning knocked on the Commodore's door to inform him about their soon arrival - but found no one answering. Instead he focuses on gesturing towards New England forming in front of them. Buildings and people a bit everywhere, even that early in the day.

Jack grabs his bottle and takes the first one of the day. "New England," he speaks. A sailor beside him shouts to the harbour and they shout back, all trying to properly bring in the ships alongside the piers.

"We did it," Gibbs speaks. "We will be rewarded, mark my words."

Jack nods once slowly. Aye, they will be. They certainly will be.

The guards on the harbour help sailors with organizing boarding planks. Jack is first to walk off and is greeted by the guards at once.

"Commodore Sparrow."

Recognizing the infamous pirate captain, they all take a step backwards when he steps onto the pier. By throwing a sack of coins to them, they seem to relax.

"Commodore."

He nods to them. "That'd be all for the ships."

"Surely it is," a guard speaks and hands the sack of coins to a nearby co-worker.

During the whole morning, it is chaos. Organized chaos perhaps. Jack is everywhere, calling out orders to any sailor and any captain. What whereabouts should go where, how many and pointing directions for sailors. He manages to get glimpses of wedding decorations, smaller statues and other unnecessary crap the baron has brought with him. A few chests of pure golden coins as well, parts of the fortune the baron wanted with him. To start this new life in America.

Eventually around noon, the baron appears and stands pompously on the boarding plank, scanning eyes of a first impression over what New England's harbour has to offer. A few guards bow graciously upon his arrival.

A sack of coins is offered in Jack's path. He looks on the gesture and shakes his head confused.

"Commodore. You brought us safely to New England. You did the deal," he announces.

Jack shakes his head at the sack of coins. "I be alright, Baron," he assures. When the baron seems baffled, Jack explains. "I be good with whatever follows the contract between us."

The baron accepts his decline and motions for a driver, ruling white fancy horses with feathers, pulling a carriage - to approach him.

"We are staying at this villa, inside this gated community where we will have celebrations after church vowels. And we will live there afterwards," the baron confirms. "Will you send Lady Angelica there when she appears? I am sure she has lots of things to execute before the wedding."

Jack is numb but has to nod in confirmation. Of course.

"You know women and their thinking of wedding days as their greatest day of their lives?"

Jack has to shake his head at that. Then he smiles slightly at the baron. "Ye think this be Ange.. Lady Angelica's greatest day? Of her life?"

Truthfully he is stunned by the baron's ego. He surely knows nothing of her. Nothing about her at all in fact. But then again, he thinks she is this wealthy trophy who only has attended tea parties throughout her life.

"Naturally!" the baron is almost offended. "She is becoming a baroness for God's sake!"

Swallowing, Jack realizes his provoke and excuses himself. "My apologies, Baron."

Again, the baron accepts it and snatches his fingers for a nearby servant. The servant loads the wagon with the most important belongs for the baron. The rest will have to go with another one.

"I will see you in a few hours, Commodore," the baron announces and steps inside the wagon. "At the wedding."

"At the wedding," Jack repeats and off the baron is. The horses trot away from the pier and ride through town.

"Commodore?" a sailors speaks when Jack has been both quiet and frozen during a longer moment than he himself figured.

Jack lifts his eyebrows and see this young boy stand straight.

"Would you prefer if I also brought horses and a wagon, a transport for you to head for the wedding?" he wonders.

Brave young little sailor suggesting proposals for not only a captain, but a commodore. Jack makes a mental note to recruit this man when he returns as a fearless pirate commodore.

"Not yet. There be no rush. I'll get there."

The sailor nods and when Jack shoos him to return to his duties, the sailor leaves.

Jack manages to finish off another few things, bribe a harbour guard and look over his ship before the future baroness steps outside. She is glowing in her neutral colored dress, ladies in waiting surrounding her like a cloud. She seems occupied by ordering around a few servants carrying her stuff, one particular carrying a grander bag Jack dares to think contains the wedding gown. She appears bossy and deep in her thoughts while ladies in waiting in between throw a question in her way.

Wedding arrangements. It seems like a nightmare. How can anybody do that by free will? If Jack had managed putting that ring on her, they would probably just have swung by a priest to get it over with fast. Just like Will and Elizabeth married while fighting. Jack would have probably preferred a similar type of wedding. A memorable quick one rather than pretending the Queen of England visited town. Of what he has not witnessed, he can declare wedding arrangements take too much energy of a person.

That including himself.

When all of this is over, either he wants to go straight into finding treasures, plunder some noble vessels or he wants a vacation in Tortuga. Quite at the point that he can consider a few days or weeks off on a deserted island away from anything that screams wedding and drama.

She eventually sees him and walks down the boarding plank. All ladies in waiting nervous she will fall over. Graciously she approaches him. He cannot decide whether she is beaming of happiness or if she is happily sad. Well, it is either of the options.

"Is there a wagon for me?", she wonders.

Jack's eyes travel around her body, examining every single feature. She does not look like the pirate woman he tends to have beside him, a steady grip of the hold of a sword. A baroness, just as what she will become, are truer words describing her. And lovely, she always looks lovely. Beautiful.

Her questions causes him to smile, he fights it but it escapes. As if he ever will forget that night.

"Can prepare one," Jack suggests.

Angelica wears a closed smile and Jack tries to figure her out. She moves her attention away from him to the perfect horses with tidy manes run up for her. The wagon is white, golden decorations and red curtains framing the windows.

"Angelica..," Jack begins but sees her ignoring him.

Ah, what now?

Her eyes are suddenly teary and Jack thinks he knows why.

"Ye regret..?" he trails off.

She pulls in her breath and glances to her ladies in waiting, which all panics by tryouts of arranging the very last.

"You shouldn't come," she speaks. Suddenly she turns to him, now eyes very watery. "Don't come, Jack. I beg you."

Jack moves his hand to her cheek. He has an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Even if her words says one thing, repelling him, he feels yet the magnet pulling him to her. He wants to hug her close, embrace her tightly and let her bury her face in his chest while comforting her. He wants to take her away from all this nonsense, to be the one she cares for, to... to love her.

His mouth opens but he has no time to reply before a lady in waiting is there beside them. She is opening the door to the wagon for Angelica and she goes inside, leaving Jack on the pier. He meets her gaze through the window but one of the ladies in waiting going inside closes the curtains across the windows.

Another one looks at Jack after opening another carriage that stops beside them.

"Commodore Sparrow. I suppose I will see you at the wedding," she winks to Jack, clearly flirting but he cannot take a less notice than he already does. His vision shifts to the carriage in which Angelica is in, and he does not move from his spot until it is out of sight.

If she does not want him there, then he shall not go. If yesterday was a true goodbye according to her, then he shall respect that. If this baron makes her happy, then Jack will accept it.

Besides, he could get a good use of a peaceful evening by himself at the hotel in which he will stay at.

Gibbs joins him on the harbour and whistles to a driver by a carriage.

"Where're we off to, Jack?" he wonders.

"The Grand."

Gibbs gestures to catch the driver's attention. "The Grand."

The person behind the reins nods and Gibbs opens the door for Jack to head inside. He does while Gibbs loads on a couple of bags, the majority of them containing Jack's belongings.

"When do we need to be ready for the wedding?" he wonders.

Jack keeps examining the sceneries of the town they pass through. "Ye be goin' 'lone, mate."

Gibbs looks shocked. "Come again?"

"Won't go," Jack says more clearly. "So you'll be heading there alone. It starts in a two hours."

Frowning, Gibbs gives up and takes in the information.

It takes a short while before they come to a halt. Gibbs jumps out of the carriage and struggles with all bags past the doorman while Jack flamboyantly strides a few steps ahead. He gets the keys at once and hands Gibbs his.

"Bring my bags into my room in a while, aye?"

"Aye."

Jack heads for the stairs and walks up to his room. This room is very cluttered with fine decorations, not at all his style. He prefers wooden and darkness, just as on his beloved Pearl. This is too much of the red color, velvet couches and mahogany. Porcelain vases and Jack is sure there will be a scandal if he so happens to by mistake break them as he has done before at other hotels. That is why he also prefers staying on his boat. But now he has to wait for the baron to utter words about a possible opportunity which he can be able to follow through as a new commodore.

The opportunity of his lifetime.

Jack walks over to the windows and views the plaza. This empty feeling seems to nowadays follow him wherever he goes. As frustrating as it is, he is also aware of the reason. Or more truthfully, aware of who stands behind the reason.

Suddenly the doors burst in and Jack reacts with a jolt.

He turns around and sees his first mate storming inside with the bags. Angrily, the loyal friend drops them onto the floor.

"I be headin' for the wedding. Now."

Jack hears his announcement and waits as if he has further to say. When Gibbs only stares, Jack's eyebrow quirks and he shoos him away. But Gibbs remains.

"And ye be comin' with me."

"What for?"

Gibbs goes up to Jack, rather daringly. He seems to be more courageous these days also, than he tends to be. "We finally got what we wished for, Jack," his finger points warningly to Jack. "But ye destroyed it all."

Now Jack is very confused.

"Ye love her," Gibbs accuses.

"Partly smitten, but love?" Jack gestures a no but Gibbs does not give up.

His finger is lowered but his scolding expression tells otherwise. "Now ye go after her and stop this madness before she has married this dumpster of a nobleman!"

Still, Jack does not budge.

"Did your cocktail hours start a bit early today, eh?"

Gibbs is infuriated. "She loves ye, Jack! Ye will make your greatest mistake by staying 'ere, mark my words!"

In actual fear of this sudden irritated chubby man, Jack takes a step back.

"She be telling me herself she wanted me to stay here."

Gibbs closes his mouth so Jack decides to continue.

"And what about our titles? Names engraved in history books? For your matter, I stuck to the plan and gained us immortality."

Finally surrendering to Jack, Gibbs's shoulder sink and he takes a deep breath. Eventually he swallows and nods.

"Alright. Then I'll see ye tomorrow mornin'. Ready to take off, 'gain. I will celebrate all night. Rumored to be a heck of a party."

Jack gestures his acceptance and Gibbs leaves. The door closes and Jack shakes his head. His friend does not mean anything bad, even if he happens to be bloody irritating at the moment. Trying to intervene in Jack's lovelife and pair him with an impossible woman.

Because it was clear already from beginning that the two of them would never ever end up together - in the end. Their end is not simply together, but apart.

And the sooner he realizes that, the better.

Has he ever dwelled this much about anything? Jack sees a bottle of rum poke out of a bag and snatches it. Just what he needs, rum!

He brings up the bags on his bed and looks over them. The fine attire is there and he brings it out. That is an attire suiting well for a wedding. He lays it out on the bed and is soon dressed with it. The reflection in the mirror is not of himself. He looks foolish. Snooty and as if he were born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Clearly, he looks the furthest from Captain Jack Sparrow. With a dismissing and disliking expression, obviously disapproving the attire - he changes.

For the first time during this amount of time, Jack changes into his recognizable pirate clothes. His familiar and comfortable clothes he can take down any man in.

Even the hat above that muddy red bandana is finely and properly placed atop his head. Finally the Jack he knows.

He glances to his side and through the windows. The tower from a church is visible and bells ring. There she is.

Angelica Teach.

The woman who came to leave a trace within him.

The only woman he will ever love.

Jack freezes at that.

What the actual bloody..?!

Did he just think that?

He bites his lip and forces down more rum. More and more until there is no left.

By the thought of her, he feels how his blood gets warmer, his heart throbs harder and he begins to breath heavier. His head feels dizzy and he wishes she did not have that effect on him.

It comes as a cannon ball hitting him, but he understands.

He must go to her.

Now.

He rushes out of the room, even leaving the door open to jump down the stairs and hurry across the plaza. Straight for the church.

He must see her.

If it is not too late.

Too little too latte.

He must make it in time.

She is his everything.

Aye, his everything. As cheesy as it sounds.

The bell tower is located stable at the church. Doors open as the last guests arrive. Jack stops and lets out his breath.

It has not begun yet.

He hurries inside and neglects all people turning after him. He looks like a pirate.

Well, He Is A Pirate.

At once by hearing of the attention his piracy appearing arrival costs among other guests, he slides along a wall to hide from people thinking he will ruin the wedding.

On the other hand - will he not?

The door which is ajar catches Jack's attention. He sees a familiar lady in waiting. When she turns towards Jack and walks towards the door, he hides behind it. It opens and she passes, walking up to other guests at the entrance of the church.

Jack quickly slides inside. He turns and stops tracks.

Well, this is a sight he never dreamed of witnessing.

Angelica in a wedding dress.

She stands in front of a long mirror, reflecting herself with a veil hanging from her head down along her back. She has not yet put it over her face to cover it. She seems to be gathering herself as she takes a deep breath, rather dull look in her eyes and closed mouth.

If Jack thinks she looked beautiful before, he had never seen her in such a situation.

This is more of an innocent, pure angelic impression. Pure beauty.

It seems as if he has forgotten why he came as he must have stood there for quite some time before she sees him in the mirror. She gasps and turns around at once, deeply in shock.

"Jack?!"

Her eyes follows his features, not believing the sight in front of her. That is her old Jack. The conniving and charming pirate she knows of.

He forces a sad smile to appear. "Ye look..," he swallows. "Really beautiful. The loveliest bride there is, and ever will be."

Ah, man. He really can be that cheesy?

Seems like it.

Angelica inhales and seems to get dizzy. He approaches her and grabs her arms to hold her in place.

"Luv?"

"No, Jack... I..," she struggles to not faint. She begins to tear up and her breathing escalates. "It's too late now."

Jack gathers the strength in him. He just needs to know and he will leave her alone for good. He will let her alone, forever. But he needs to know first.

"Angelica?"

She sniffles and she is hanging in his hold, struggling to keep balance on her feet.

Jack opens his mouth again and penetrates her eyes deeply. Too deeply.

"Are you in love with me?"

She gasps again and wonders if she will collapse in his arms.

She is struggling hard to not break out crying and in frustration she regains her inner power to stand up completely. Her hands move over his to help him let go of her arms, but he will not. He refuses. He needs to know.

When her teary vision looks back up, she notices him still looking deeply into her eyes. She cannot talk, she cannot utter a word. Yet, she will be the only one speaking. She gathers her strength to let out a whisper.

"If I say yes..."

Jack continues to hold her gaze. A tear escapes the corner of her eye and streams down the side of her cheek. Her voice gets a bit stronger.

"Then there would be no point in me marrying George."

She looks away and it feels as if Jack's heart is about to pop out. He himself feels the dizziness in his head but he cannot loosen his hold on her.

"But if I say no," now her voice is cracking and more tears stream down. She is crying, struggling against it but ends up looking back into Jack's eyes. Now surrendering to it with letting it out in a breath. "Then I would be lying."

Her face is cupped in his hands and he stares straight into her eyes for a long moment. It is as if the world has stopped spinning. Time has stopped. He cannot let go of holding her gaze and she cannot win the fight of looking away, tearing from his locked gaze.

There is just so much love, the kind of deep profound love, that none of them realize where they are or what they are doing at the moment.

Is it possible to love anybody this intensely?

Obviously. It is.

It most definitely is.

She loves him. And Jack knows what he has to do.

All over again.

What he wants of her is for her to be happy. That she deserves to be happy. No matter what he himself thinks of this all, it is her life that comes first. She loves him and it is his duty to do the right thing.

She not only must, but she WILL marry George.

Not Jack. Never Jack.

She will become a baroness. She will have the happy life George can offer. She will live in a grand house and have a ridiculous amount of friends. Those she can invite on extravagant parties upon which she has forced her husband spend an awful amount of money on. And servants. Servants which do all the work and make her able to only sit down in a couch enjoying the view of her perfect garden, served by a private gardener. To not mention a chef which will make her afternoon teas.

She will have children. Children that can have anything they want. Children that will live a simpler and happier life than someone like Jack ever could offer her.

She will hate him for now, but eventually she will understand this is for her best. And that he really just thought of her. He prioritized her in front of his own wills. His own wills of sweeping her off her feet and running away.

This is his everything. And he cannot break that everything. This everything is something he cautiously must do the right thing for. For once not thinking of himself.

So he does it.

He takes a step back and is even stunned himself by what he does.

She seems shocked, gasping and still struggling to not burst out crying. But her looking into his eyes is anything but easy. He can see her questioning expression, yet understanding but incredible sad.

He has to do this - for her.

The steps he backs towards the door he came from are heavier than the fullest barrel of stones he has carried. They weight awfully much and the gut in him tells him to do the opposite. To run over to her and grab her mid-air, kiss her passionately and never let go.

She holds his eyes and he can feel it within him. This was not supposed to happen. As if taking in of what is left of the moment, he lingers a while before turning around and walks out the room. He storms out of the church and guests move aside to give him passage. Probably all thinking he is bad news and may rob them. It gets even worse when Jack stops.

By leaving the church now, he definitely gives up on her. There will be no return when she says 'I do'. And Jack will have to find himself in that. Inwardly he growls and knows he should not.

As fast as he left the church, he is back inside. He marches straight inside and heads for the room in which Angelica is in. She is adjusting her make-up that has been smoothed from her watering eyes. She jumps by Jack's sudden arrival.

"Come with me," Jack speaks decisively.

She glares at him, a look as if he were crazy.

"Jack?! Are you insane?" she gestures to her wedding dress. "I'm about to get _married_."

"We barely have no time..," Jack words die as they hear the escalating bells, revealing Angelica should head for the aisle.

"I can't, Jack."

She lifts her gown and passes him as she heads out of the room. Again, Jack swallows his pride. Alright, now he has done what he can do. Right? There is not much room for yet another intervention. It is over. He gathers himself and sees her doing the same. All guests are now finding their seats inside. Perhaps Jack has never witnessed that many fancy looking people at the same time, let alone squeezed inside the same chamber.

One of the ladies in waiting is putting the veil to cover Angelica's face.

In his lost mind, Jack manages to see a coat hanging on a nearby hook. He grabs it and wraps it over his shoulder. He will see this ceremony. As a closure.

Nothing less and definitely nothing more.

He sneaks inside and finds Gibbs on a row quite at the front by the altar. Non smoothly, Jack bumps his way through the crowd of people. When Gibbs eventually notices him, his eyebrows much reach his hairline.

"Ye came," he states. Jack cannot tell if he is surprised or if he waited for this to happen all along.

"'Course I did." But he does not utter a word about the reason why he came in the first place. Gibbs eyes him knowingly though but remains silent about the matter.

The both of them greet guests around them.

"Bride's side?" Jack wonders as he eyes a fancy couple. They are. When he scans this part of the church, all supposedly from the bride's side, Jack cannot help but wonder where Angelica met all those people. All wealthy looking people, seemingly of folks she should not approve of according to the Angelica Jack knows. She certainly is better at playing games than she takes cred for.

Gibbs takes a note of Jack's scanning and clears his throat.

"We don't fit in, do we?" he wonders.

Jack grunts. "Definitely not."

He moves his gaze to the nervous but also confident baron standing at the altar, beaming with pride as he exchanges a few words with a friend of his. He seems equally snotty and unpleasant.

Suddenly musicians begin to play and all silence. People stand up and Jack almost tiptoes to see the bride.

At first she stands still. But eventually she begins to walk slowly, and it is hard to see her clearly under that lacy white veil. It is a breathtaking sight. The fabrics of the dress shimmer glowingly by its silky fashions. And her larger brown curls hang over her shoulder, swinging above her lower back as she slowly walks. Some women whisper to each other, but Jack takes a greater notice of the men's gluing eyes. Can he blame them? He finds the vision very absorbing himself.

When the priest reposition himself at the altar and the baron finally gets to see his bride, Jack considers the idea of him puking. The sensation of nausea grows in him to the point of him feeling light headed. If he only had yet another bottle of rum inside his pirate clothing. He nudges Gibbs.

"Oi, ye don't happen to have a bottle of rum in 'ere, do ye?"

With a quirked eyebrow, Gibbs opens his fine coat, one Jack even did not know of his first mate owned. Discreetly, Gibbs hands him the glass bottle. Jack takes a swig while the majority is gushing over the lady. Jack cannot see her expression, but clearly she is giving the baron something as his smile widens. On the other hand, who would not grin so foolishly when they had her as future bride?

When she reaches the altar, carefully takes a few steps up, everybody sits down. That including Jack. He is last one down and Gibbs has to pull his coat to gain his attention from the trance the bride keeps him in. Jack awakens and sits down.

The priest takes a deep breath and examines the bridal couple. He opens his mouth with such a strong voice it echoes throughout the church.

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins and Jack takes a deep breath. His heart is throbbing heavily and his hands must be trembling. So... here it goes.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony."

Now Jack thinks he may have a black out. That is his Angelica.

Is this really happening? Is she really getting married to this baron? Or is this just a nightmare he will wake up from any moment.

Oh he wishes...

"Not to be entered into lightly holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined."

Gibbs glances to Jack, trying to see how his friend is doing. Jack fakes a smile but Gibbs can tell. He avoids commenting on it though, and the priest goes on.

"If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The silence is evident throughout the church. If anybody so would have dropped a feather, it would have been heard. Gibbs is holding his breath and nervously glances to Jack, who in turn struggles to not pass out.

This is really happening. She really is getting married. He cannot... he just cannot take it. To witness this is so much harder than he ever thought it would be. He wanted closure but accepting that closure turned out to be a heavier task than he ever could have expected.

"Marriage is a sa..," the priest silences and a few gasps.

It is first when Angelica turns around and looks to Jack and is visibly pulling in her breath - that he realizes he is standing up. That is also when he sees that not only is the priest too staring at him, but the whole church.

He struggles with trying to speak, heck, trying to keep the balance on a stable level and not collapse.

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Sir?" the priest wonders. The baron seems to be fuming but Jack's eyes are stuck on Angelica. She has by now removed the veil and her stunned expression reveals she did not expect this. Her eyes are getting teary again and he hopes he has not destroyed her wedding completely.

Jack gulps. No. No, he cannot do this. Because it is not right. And she told him before that she did not want him. She chose the baron. Who is he to try and steal her? They have gone back and forth so much it is for the better he keeps his distance. She has after all accepted this marriage and now it is his turn to do so.

"No," Jack lets out. He motions for the priest to continue. "Go on." And he is down in his seat.

The priest clears his throat and goes on, but Angelica is by now too at the point of approaching a black out.

Jack sits down and Gibbs pats his back comfortably.

"Ye did the right thing... I suppose," he hisses.

Aye. But the right things sucks... This is not how Jack wanted things to end with her.

"Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity."

A few guests still glance in Jack's direction. He lets them and instead focuses on how he will survive hearing her declare her affection for this man. Tie her knots.

"We are here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Baron George Baines..."

Do not say, do not say it.

"And Lady Angelica Teach."

Jack's eyes go dull.

"This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with Baron George Baines and Lady Angelica Teach's start their lives together."

Uh, bloody infernal crap how provoking this is to hear. Jack's legs are now slightly trembling and a rush of anger flows through him. It causes him to want to throw a bottle of rum onto the baron, destroy the wedding and just take the bride with his escape route. He has destroyed weddings before, but that was more unintentionally, or sometimes when he just attended them to steal jewels from guests. But...

This is his Angelica!

"Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds."

Oh, no. Why is the priest turning towards the groom? No, no, no, no! Jack considers the idea of sneakily shooting the baron's leg to be able to postpone this most horrendous event.

"Do you, Baron George Baines, take Lady Angelica Teach to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her,"

Jack still looks at Angelica who has grabbed a nearby fan from a lady in waiting. She waves it towards her face, seemingly to catch her breath.

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you shall live?"

Jack inwardly dies.

Say no, savvy? Say no for God's sake.

The baron's voice booms in the church. "I do."

No, no, no. Do not dare turning to Angelica!

Yet, helplessly, Jack can only watch how he priest turns his attention to the bride. It is as if it happens in slow motion, because Jack knows that from there on. It is honestly over for his part.

"Do you, Lady Angelica Teach take Baron George Baines to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

Now Jack cannot breathe anymore.

It is a silence for quite some time. She seems to be struggling but eventually nods.

"I-."

She is interrupted by the audience's overly loud gasp. Again, apparently Jack is up on his legs.

Everybody again looks at him and Gibbs tries to make him sit down by pulling his coat.

"Jack! Sit down! It be over!" he hisses in frustration. But Jack only hears what his loyal first mate says distantly.

Angelica's mouth closes and she too turns to look at Jack. Slightly, she is trembling. As Jack fights his way through the crowd of people over to the aisle. Her eyes as well as every other ones follow his every move.

He approaches her directly and no other person exists in the world during that moment.

If she so wants to marry this man, he will let her. But he will not watch it.

"Jack?" she searchingly and softly speaks.

The words are simple, often spoken by others and perhaps nothing to raise ones eyebrows for. But for Jack, he has never really uttered them before. Even so, it comes so smoothly and sincerely, as if he genuinely has told her so every moment of every day.

"I love you, Angelica."

Everybody is numb. Including Angelica, and Jack.

When he is ready, he turns on his heels and goes straight along the aisle to the entrance of the church. He will leave. For good. This is now over.

For a very last time, Jack looks over his shoulder.

Everyone inside is looking at Angelica, now including Jack.

She is looking at him, painfully whimpers and takes a step towards him. The baron grabs her hand and stops her.

She turns her head back to the baron, says something to him while shaking her head frantically and winces out of his grip.

There honestly will never be another love another time, for Jack. She did come into his life and made his living fine. She does fill his heart with so much love that wherever he does go, he will never be lonely.

More does not Jack see of her struggling away from the baron, as he opens the doors of the church and begins to leave.

 **THE END**


End file.
